The Hitwoman
by PurpleLuna98
Summary: A mysterious hitwoman has been trying to kill Alfred F. Jones for the past three days, and Alfred knows it. However, when Alfred captures and interrogates her, he decides to hire her to be his bodyguard. What will become of this new friendship? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Captured

_**Hello, readers of FanFiction! My name is PurpleLuna98, and I would like to welcome you to the story of The Hitwomen! This is my first story on FanFiction, and frankly, it's also my first fanfiction. Please forgive me in advance if I do not keep a regular basis of posting up chapters. I really have never been good with set deadlines.**_

_**Edit: I have actually been getting better at posting chapters on time. So if I am a couple days off, I'll make the chapter longer.**_

_**Well, enough about me! On with the fanfiction!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia or it's characters. However, that would be an awesome birthday present.**_

* * *

_Bienne, Switzerland_

_September 2, 2001_

_10:05 AM_

My target was on the move, currently getting off of his flight from America. He walked out of the city from the airport, since it was right on the edge of town; I trailed him, making sure that no one saw or heard me. I would not mess up this time like I had the last three days; luckily, I hadn't been caught. He stopped and pulled out a cigarette pack. Perfect, just as my leads had said. I quickly ran up behind him while taking out a small handgun. I pointed it at his head.

Except that it wasn't pointed at his head. It was pointed in the bangs of an small Asian man. His face was emotionless. I quickly jumped back, cursing myself as my target turned and saw me. His eyes widened as the Asian man ran at me, taking out a katana. He swung it at me. I blocked it easily with my trench coat sleeve, which was reinforced with a thick fabric.

I jabbed at his midsection, but he twisted and easily dodged. He slashed at me again, but I blocked it with my other sleeve. I jabbed at his head, and he ducked under it, his katana making contact with my sleeve again. This went on for a while: him slashing, me blocking; me jabbing, him dodging. Finally, he made a miscalculation, and I jabbed him in his side. He grunted, kicking his foot out which made me kneel. This was where he got me.

While I was down, he forcefully jabbed the butt of his katana into my scalp. My eyes rolled into my head and I collapsed onto the ground, slowly losing consciousness. Someone walked over and lifted me onto their shoulder.

"Japan, I'll go home and take care of my little stalker. If anyone at the conference asks, please explain it to them for me." The serious voice of my target asked.

"Hai, America-san." The last thing I remember thinking was why they were referring to countries and not using their actual names.

* * *

_?_

_?_

_Around midday_

I awoke on my side, lying on a cold, white floor. My hands were cuffed behind my back. I sat up while looking at the room I was in. It was large, considering that I was probably in an interrogation room.

The walls, ceiling, and floors were all bleach-white. Near the center of the room, there was a metal table reinforced to the floor. Two matching chairs were tucked under the table. From where I could see, there were stains of who-knew-what on the table. Lovely.

There was an iron door, the only sign of escape. There were no windows in this room.

All of my special killing equipment and my trechcoat was stripped off of my person. I, yet again, cursed myself for getting captured. Even worse, I had gotten captured by the very person I was hired to kill. The mafia would not be happy if I returned to them. _If_ I returned to them.

Before I could curse myself any more, the iron door opened. A middle-aged American man holding a clipboard swiftly walked into the room, the heavy door closing behind him. He was wearing a United States Marine Corps uniform. By all of the stars and stripes on his uniform, I would guess that he was probably the head investigator. How flattering, sending the top dog to investigate me.

He sat in one metal chair, gesturing to the other. "Please, do take a seat." His tone made the request more of a command.

I stood up, quite gracefully considering the conditions, and indifferently sat in the other chair. He was probably reading the details about me on his papers, so I took the opportunity to wiggle my arms over my head so that my arms would be cuffed in front of me. He didn't even look up once I had finished.

"What do you know about Alfred F. Jones?" I shrugged indifferently to his question.

"I'll ask again, what do you know about Alfred F. Jones?" He asked, looking up at me. Again, I shrugged. He asked again, and I stubbornly answered the same way.

This continued on for another hour, him sometimes changing the question, but my answer was always the same. His patience eventually snapped; I watched with amusement as the full grown American man paced the room, attempting not to lose his temper. However, one look at my smug expression made his old face wrinkle in anger. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door with a BANG.

Another investigator, this time a girl, came in. She eventually was reduced to the same state of the previous inspector. Every time a new investigator came in, I somehow managed to piss them off. Each one took a different amount of time; one investigator took about five hours.

Finally, one man stormed out and left the door slightly ajared. I made no move to escape (I wasn't that stupid), however, I heard him yell: "I can't take it anymore! Call Alfred and demand he take care of this bitch!"

I sighed as someone closed the door behind him. I was not looking forward to facing my former target.

* * *

_?_

_?_

_Around 9:00_

I awoke to the heavy iron door opening. I didn't move and kept my eyes closed, attempting to seem asleep in hopes that this might actually come true. It didn't, for a strong hand gripped my shoulder and gently started to shake it.

"Mmm...?" I mumbled, snuggling into my oh-so-very-comfortable arms. The hand shook my shoulder harder. I gave up on blissful sleep and opened my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up..."

My eyes fully opened just to find sky blue ones hidden behind a set of glasses staring into my brown ones. Alfred stood up properly and smiled down at me. He turned and said something to the guards, and I noticed that the door was open. Too late to notice that, though.

I looked him over as he talked, head still on my arms. He had a tan United States military suit on, (though I couldn't say which part of the military it was from), with a brown tie and white shirt under it. The pants of it were covering the black boots he wore. Over the military uniform, he had on what looked like a brown bomber jacket with black fuzz decorating the neckline. On the jacket, the back had a white "50" on it, the left shoulder had a white army plane, and over the left breast, there was a yellow star in a white circle. The glasses on his face looked out-of-place with his mischievous face and messy blonde hair.

He saw me studying him and smiled, "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

I lifted my head and shrugged indifferently. He nodded and closed the door, then walked over to the metal table. He sat at the table and put his black-gloved hands on the table in front of him.

"Do you really want to work for that mafia? Does being a hitwoman entertain you that much?"

The questions caught me completely off guard. I had been staring at a wall to my left, but now I looked at the American's face. His eyes were filled with genuine curiosity.

"It can't be all that awesome killing people on request, so I'm seriously curious to know your answer."

I looked at him. I looked down. "You are indeed correct. It isn't the most pleasant of jobs. But-"

"You own them a huge debt that you cannot repay otherwise?" He asked, one step ahead of me. I openly stared at him. Where was this man getting this much accurate information?

"_Sí._" I answered him, still awed.

"Look, how'd you like it if I repaid your debt and also paid for you to be let go?" he asked, his face breaking into another smile.

I gaped at him. "I tried to kill you, multiple times in fact, made many of your top investigators storm out of this room like little kids, and now you want to do me a favor?" I wondered if this man was sane. Even if this was genuine pity, did he even know how much my debt was? Or who it had saved?

The American jumped up and gave me a wink and a thumbs up. "Yup! That's what a hero does!"

He slammed his hands down on the table, startling me. "Also, the way you fought Kiku earlier was freaking awesome. It'd be awesome if you'd tag along with me instead of the United States Marines!"

I looked up at his excited face, "Well, I don't-"

"Great! Let's go then!" He cheerily exclaimed. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down!" I yelled, kicking and flailing as best as I could, but it was like he had super-human strength or something. Plus, I still had my handcuffs on, so it was dampening my ability to pummel him.

He walked outside and turned left; he then started walking down the hall. I looked at the guards that were guarding my room. I noticed the Asian man I fought earlier was following us.

Alfred must have known he was following us, because he said to him: "Kiku, how'd you like to come with us to my place?"

* * *

_**So, how did everyone like my first chapter of my first fanfiction? I really hope you liked it. Next chapter will hopefully be up within a week of this weekend, which means either next Saturday or next Sunday. If it isn't, please forgive my lateness.**_

_**Please review, I would like to know how everyone feels about this story.**_


	2. Moving In

_**Hello again, readers of FanFiction! I am happy to announce that as I am posting this, I am already halfway through the next chapter! The reason gets pretty complicated, but basically this chapter was getting too long, so I cut off part of it and added it onto Chapter 3.**_

_**I would like to call out yappy24 for being my first review! Seriously though, I was so happy to see that. I would also like to thank everyone else who favorited, and followed, this story. You make me just as happy.**_

_**Edit: Also, it makes me happy to see the 'views' number go up, so even if you don't follow/favorite/review, you still make me happy by reading this.**_

_**Now enough of me, onto this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any other of their characters. I do, however, own Adela.**_

* * *

_Washington DC_

_September 8th, 2001_

_11:45 AM_

"I can't believe this..." I stated, disbelief plain in my voice. When Alfred had said he would take me to his house, I didn't think he meant the freaking capitol building of the United States! That's right, I was staring up at the White House.

"You don't have to believe it, all you have to do is follow me in," Kiku told me. Alfred had gone in before us to 'call up on his boss'.

"Why does Alfred live in the freaking White House?!" I asked again as my comrade sighed. I mean, I am not all that certain of American culture, but wasn't a normal American NOT supposed to be living in the place of supreme peace? Or is that just me?

"That's fine. Let us go in now, ..." He paused, as if he didn't know my name. Then it dawned on me that he, in fact, didn't.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I haven't really introduced myself," I turned to look at him properly and held out my hand, "My name is Adela Cecilia Belmonte. _Es muy agradable concerte!_" I blushed when I realized I had slipped into my native tongue.

The Asian man took my hand and shook it. "My name is Kiku Honda. Shall we go inside, Belmonte-san?"

I nodded. Kiku walked up to the guards at the door and took out a little booklet, then handed it to them. After looking at it, the guard handed the booklet back to Kiku and nodded. Then, he turned and led us inside the enormous building.

When I asked Kiku what it was that he showed the guard, he took out his booklet and handed it to me. I looked down at the opened page to find a scrawling signature. The name printed under it was Alfred's.

"Alfred's sector is closed off to the public, so when one wants to enter, you must have his approval." It made sense, but it dawned on me how high up Alfred must have been in the government. He had to be pretty high up in the ranks to get this kind of authorization. I also assumed that Kiku was high up in his country's ranks; I mean, his white Japanese naval suit had nothing on it, but the guards looked at him with an air of respect, even though it didn't.

"We are here, Belmonte-san." Kiku declared, turning my attention back to him. However, my attention was quickly redirected to giant doors that were opening before us. Before us was an open room with a high ceiling and large carpeted areas.

Alfred was sitting on a couch with another couch facing it, a coffee table in between them. The room the couches occupied had a staircase against a wall that led up to a walkway. As I stepped in, I noticed that pillars held up a walkway that led to more rooms upstairs. There were five doors on the top floor, three to my right and two to my front. On the ground floor, along with the couches, there was a door to my right, a door that led under the stairs, and a doorway near the end of the stairs that I assumed was the kitchen. To my left, the wall was taken up by floor-to-ceiling windows. The doors closed behind Kiku and I.

I stared at the place in awe as Alfred seemed to notice us. He smiled at my expression, "Sweet pad, right?" I couldn't help but nod. Alfred motioned for us to sit. We did as he said, "So I told my boss the situation and he said that it's cool that ya stay here. So, I'm gonna arrange that ya get some new clothes tomorrow."

I nodded, even though I didn't like the idea of 'new clothes'. Alfred looked at his watch. "Dang, its already 3 o'clock. Kiku, show Adela her room, would ya, dude?" He asked politely, "It's 'cuz I gotta call Adela's mafia and give 'em their money."

Kiku nodded, "_Hai._ Follow me, Belmonte-san."

I followed him up the stairs and he led me one of the rooms above the kitchen. I thanked him and entered my new room, then closed the door. The room was large. There was a bed against one wall, and a dresser against the opposite wall. The wall I was facing held a window with a beautiful view of Washington DC.

I laid on my bed, facing the ceiling. From my trench coat pocket, which Alfred had returned to me, I took out my phone. My former boss had left four voicemails. I deleted all of them. I would make sure to never get mixed up with an Italian mafia again.

* * *

_Alfred's house, Washington DC_

_September 9th, 2001_

_8:21 AM_

I woke to yelling downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. 8:21. I yawned and rolled off of the bed. I opened my door and walked to the railing. I saw that a man dressed in a long blue coat and red pants with long blonde hair and blue eyes was being choked by a man wearing a green military suit (that had lots of pockets) with shaggy blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and piercing green eyes.

Alfred was laughing, quite loudly, while Kiku was nowhere to be seen. I yawned and leaned on the railing. Alfred noticed me watching them.

"Mornin' Adela! Sleep well?" He yelled up to me, his voice echoing in the huge room. The other two blondes stopped fighting and looked up at me.

I smiled as Alfred waved. "_Hola_, Alfred. I'm doing fine, _gracias_," I told him, the two men looking between Alfred and I.

"Alfred, who might that be?" asked the green-eyed blonde. Judging by his accent, I guessed that he was British.

Before Alfred could answer, I jumped onto the railing. I jumped, my trench coat billowing out behind me, revealing my tight, long-sleeved shirt and tight black pants. I landed in a crouch. I stood and the men's eyes follwed me. "Adela Cecilia Belmonte, at your service." I stuck out my hand as the three blondes stared at me in shock.

The American recovered first. He put a hand on a shoulder of both of the other two men. "I'll leave you two alone to introduce yourselves to my new bodyguard." He laughed at their expressions and walked into the doorway that led to the kitchen.

The green-eyed Brit took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it lightly, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I apologize for my earlier rudeness."

I smiled at him after extracting my hand, "I should be apologizing. It was rude for me to intrude."

Before the Brit could respond, the blue-eyed blonde had an arm around my waist. "Ohonononono! _Amérique_ has hired a fine young lady, right _Angleterre_?"

I pushed the Frenchman off of me. "Who are you?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"_Je m'appelle_ Francis Bonnefoy, _mademoiselle_." He said. He opened his mouth, probably to say something else, but a loud knock on the door interrupted him.

Alfred ran out of the kitchen, "I'll get it!" He yelled, running past us. I sat on one of the couches as the doors creaked open. A lady of about twenty-two years stood there, saluting Alfred. She wore a tan military uniform, much less decorated than Alfred's, and she had long black hair and deep, brown eyes.

"Commander General Alfred, sir! I have reported here at 8:30 as you have requested, sir!"

Alfred smiled, "At ease, Angelica. I have a special assignment for ya today, if ya choose to accept it."

"May I ask what the assignment is, sir?" she asked.

"You may. I want ya to go shopping with my friend on the couch over there."

"Sir...?" She asked, clearly confused.

I raised an eyebrow myself. Why would I need an escort? I could handle myself perfectly fine, isn't that why he hired me? "I don't need an escort, Alfred."

They both turned to me. "I also don't see why I need new clothes. They're perfectly fine just the way they are."

"Yeah, but what about sleeping clothes? Also, what if those clothes get torn up? You'll need another pair, wont ya?" I smiled; I couldn't believe the American had thought that far ahead.

"Fine. However, I still don't need an escort," I looked at the soldier who was surprised about my familiarity with Alfred, "No offense, _señorita_."

She opened her mouth to answer me, but Alfred interrupted her by taking her wrist. He then took mine, and in another display of his incredible strength, managed to drag us both through the halls of the White House with little effort.

He pushed us out of the doors of the building with a big smile on his face. "Make sure to put all of your costs on my tab, 'kay?"

Before either of us could respond or object, the giant doors closed with a deep _THUD_.

* * *

**_Ok, so my editor was ranting to me about how Adela sometimes slips into Spanish dialect. I did that for a reason, folks. Also, I am pretty sure that a certain Hetalia character that comes in next chapter does the same thing._**

**_Any questions on anything, and I will answer them if they won't spoil the story for you. I have a pretty basic outline of how I want the next few chapters to go, but they are not definite. _**

**_Reviews would be helpful. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Please point out spelling and/or errors. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	3. Attacks on Us

**_Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Like I said in an earlier A/N, I do have a basic outline for the story. These first couple of chapters are just setting up the characters and such. _**

**_Big event in this chapter. I won't tell you more, so you'll have to read to find out!_**

**_Warnings: Rough treatment of Spain, a little bit of brotherly UsUk, and Romano's language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._**

* * *

_Washington DC_

_September 9, 2001_

_14:53 (2:53) PM_

We, Angelica and I, had been shopping for about four hours. I had bought two pairs of black, short-sleeved tee-shirts, another pair of tight black pants, and two pairs of sleepwear. Over the shopping time, Angelica and I had slowly become quite close, giggling when cute guys passed us and laughing at puns one of us had made.

We had stopped at a Chik-Fil-A to eat dinner. Angelica tensed after we sat down. Her hand immediately went to her concealed gun. "Adela, suspicious men are approaching. Act surprised that they are here," she muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. But, just like she said, men in black suits made a large circle around our little table. I looked up at one guy casually. I did a double take; I knew that man. "Alfredo?" His face stayed still, but his eyes seemed full of pity. It hit me like a bullet. The mafia had, after all, found me after I had deserted.

"Adela Belmonte..." said a voice I recognized all too well. I stiffened. "You know the price of breaking a vow to me. Now, you will pay that price."

I jumped up and turned to find the Leader holding up a man with brown, silky hair and deep green eyes that were filled with pain. His skin, while nicely tanned, was covered in cuts and bruises. His torso and hands were bound with rope.

"Let him go!" I suddenly yelled, "Antonio didn't do anything! He isn't at fault here, I am!"

The Leader smirked at my reaction, just raising the young man higher into the air by his hair so that his knees barely brushed the ground.

Antonio was trying to keep me from seeing his pain. Nevertheless, he smiled at me, "Don't worry about me, _señorita_. Save yourself and I will be happy!"

I placed a hand inside my trench coat, placing it on my throwing daggers. "No, I have to settle this." I growled. Tears welled up in my eyes but I ignored them.

The glass roof above us shattered before I could make a move, however. Two men - one with a long, tan coat was carrying a pipe, the other being an Asian man wearing a robe with really long sleeves and carrying a frying pan and a spoon - fell through the hole.

Both men fell into the circle of mafia men. The one with a tan coat put a hand on my shoulder. "You will let these two women come with us, _da?_"

The Leader looked conflicted, but held his ground, "These are our prisoners, so you should just stay out of our business."

"If you hurt Antonio, it's our business, too-aru," the Asian man commented.

The fight suddenly started; the Asian man ran at the Leader while the other man, probably Russian, took the rest of the mafia. The Leader dropped Antonio to fight better, and I caught him before he could fall. I held his shoulders in my lap, his head resting on my arm.

Antonio looked up at me sadly, "I told you to save yourself, _señorita_. There is no need to worry about me; I can take care of myself." The fight behind us stopped, but I didn't care. Tears had finally started spilling down my face and they wouldn't stop. Antonio's sad eyes turned to ones of guilt. "Adela..."

I tightened my arms around him. I let out a sob. "I've missed you so much, Antonio."

I lowered my head so I was crying into his chest. He tensed, then relaxed. "I have also, Adela."

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I let go of Antonio. The Asian man cut his ropes. Antonio came back over to me, his ropes gone. He kneeled in front of me. "Let's go back to Alfred's house, _sí?_"

I nodded. He helped me up and let me outside of the mall to a car that was seemingly waiting for us. We climbed into the backseat, while the other two men climbed into the two front seats. I briefly wondered where Angelica went, but then saw her get into another car. I leaned on Antonio's shoulder and closed my eyes. He put and arm around my shoulder. He smelled of tomatoes and churros, just like that time...

* * *

_Zafra, Spain_

_June 30, 1991. Ten years ago._

I was walking to my mother's work with said mother, my small hand in hers. I was five years of age. I couldn't wait to see my beloved mother's work yet again.

A man I would later call Antonio greeted us. This man was peculiar to me; even though he owned the many tomato fields around his house and had hired plenty of workers to work in them, he still insisted on working to fields, too. On the days that I came with my mother, however, he would stay and take care of me while my mother worked.

When I spotted him, I let go of my mother's hand and ran to his outstretched arms. He took me by my midsection and swung me around, making me laugh uncontrollably. He put me down as my mother approached. He saluted her.

"Graciela Belmonte, I will make sure to watch over your daughter. You can count on me!"

She laughed, "Oh Antonio, you act like I am _YOUR_ boss. When the fact is, I am not."

He smiled and shrugged, "Being a boss isn't very natural for me, so it's easier to pretend you are."

She smiled and picked up a basket, which were stacked to our left, "Whatever you say. Make sure to keep her safe."

The last thing I saw of my mother was her retreating form.

* * *

"Adela!"

I couldn't move. The vast tomato fields in front of me were on fire. The smell of burning flesh floated through the air. Screams were floating in and out of my ears, making the moment seem like a scary movie.

"Adela!"

Again, I didn't move to the sound of the panicked voice of Antonio. Then, I could hear them: My mother's yells of alarm. She was still alive.

"_Mamá! Mamá!_" I yelled, trying to find a way to my mother though the flames. I didn't find one.

Strong hands encircled my body and lifted me up. I kept screaming for my mother, even as Antonio carried me farther and farther away from where I had heard her panicked screams.

Safely away, he put me on the ground in front of his kneeling figure. I didn't know it back then, but his eyes were full of pain and guilt. "Adela, I-"

I had turned away from him. Like the child I was, I blamed him for the fire and my mother. "_Mamá..._" I had muttered while grasping the necklace she had given me earlier that year.

Antonio gasped behind me. I turned to see what had made him when his arms encircled my body. He smelled of tomatoes and churros. Before I could object, a bomb went off behind Antonio. He grunted in pain as the blast hit him, but otherwise wasn't moved.

My vision had gone black as another bomb exploded and Antonio had started running, me in his arms.

* * *

_Alfred's House, Washington DC_

_September 11, 2001_

_8:40 AM_

I woke to whispers all around me. "Do you think she knows, _mi amigos?_", "No, but shall we tell her?", "We should wait for the right moment, _da?_", and "I don't know, dudes, maybe we should tell her."

I stirred. The whispers immediately stopped. I opened my eyes to find Antonio's, Alfred's and Arthur's worried faces above my head, which lay in Antonio's lap. I sat up and rubbed my head. I was on one of the couches in Alfred's home. The Russian man walked to the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Adela?" Arthur asked, his green eyes full of worry.

I nodded, "_Sí_, sorry for the scare."

"Don't apologize; it's my fault more than your own, Adela!" Antonio exclaimed, obviously feeling guilty.

"Don't blame yourselves for something you people obviously didn't do," Arthur stated, "It's not your fault, and we know who is at fault."

He glanced over to a man who had been leaning against a wall. He had dark brown hair, with an annoying curl sticking out of it, and light brown eyes. He was wearing a tan Italian military suit. I raised an eyebrow as he let out a small "tsk".

"My brother and I have been trying to track this damn mafia for a couple years. We've been working our asses off because you and Antonio asked of it. Don't become ungrateful to us now, bastard."

Arthur stood up, clearly angry, "What did you call me, you git?"

Alfred laughed loudly, "He called you a-" he abruptly stopped. His face went from one of joy, to one of confusion and shock.

The whole room stopped as Alfred started sweating and panting softly. He suddenly yelled out in pain and fell to his hands and knees. He started to pant harder as a ring of blood formed on his left shoulder.

"Alfred, what's happening?" Arthur asked. A pool of blood was slowly forming on the ground. I couldn't move; I was frozen in shock.

"... The UN ... Building in ... New York City... The northern tower..." He panted out.

"What about it, Alfred?" Arthur asked, kneeling by his friend.

"Hijacked plane... Flight 11... Around 92 dead... North Tower on fire..." He said with difficulty, coughing every now and then. What the heck was going on?

"Just breathe; it will all be over soon..." He said, gently turning Alfred and laying him on his back.

Alfred looked up into Arthur's eyes and was about to say something, when he yelled out in pain again. Before Arthur could ask, Alfred said, "South Tower... Another plane... About 65 dead..." He closed his light blue eyes in pain, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Alfred? Come on, open your eyes! Come on, America has lived through things much worse than mere plane crashes! Come on; think of that time in 1812, or even your Revolutionary War! Come on, Alfred, don't you dare die on me!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

What? "Yes, and think of my bombing on Pearl Harbor, Alfred-san. You paid me back for that one." Kiku said from the kitchen.

Wait... Pearl Harbor...? Wasn't that during World War Two? These men weren't even close to the age of WWII veterans; they were in their early twenties. Something clicked in my head.

Kiku was a Japanese man talking about bombing an American man, Alfred. Arthur had said something about two wars that were fought between America and Great Britain, but he had said it as if it was he and Alfred whom had fought. Arthur also said America had lived through many things, but the statement was said as if he was talking about Alfred.

I opened my mouth, but Antonio clamped a hand over my mouth. Before I could object, he whisked me away and motioned for the grumpy man to follow us. Antonio dragged me into the doorway facing the giant windows.

The room behind the doorway was large; an oval table with eight seats surrounding it was the only things occupying the room. Antonio sat me down in a chair while the Italian closed the door behind us.

"Damn tomato bastard, you should have brought her in here sooner! She'll figure us out now!" He said, sitting in a chair to my right. Antonio, sitting to my right, sighed.

"I was frozen in shock just as much as you were, Lovino."

"What the fuck are you talking about, bastard?! I wasn't-" I tuned out the rest of their argument. I thought things through for a long while.

I was looking down at my hands, folded in my lap, when I said, "Antonio...?"

Both men stopped and looked at me. I looked up from my hands and looked at the Spanish man's green eyes. "What is Alfred?"

* * *

_**So, when I was setting up the story, I was trying to decide how to break the countries' secret. I finally decided on someone getting attacked, but the event stopped me for a while. Eventually, I decided on doing 9/11 because the Freedom Tower was recently completed in New York. And thus, the first chapter was set a couple days before it to accommodate for that.**_

_**How'd you guys like this chapter? Reviews would be helpful. Please correct spelling and/or grammar. Next chapter might come before next weekend. I hope everyone liked it!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	4. Background Stories

**_Hey guys, it's me again! Just wanted to say this: Squeee~! SIX whole reviews! I can't believe it even as I stare at it. This story also has SEVEN followers and FIVE people who favorited it! Thanks so much guys, I can't believe how many people like the story enough to post a review on it, favorite it, or even to follow it. I am so happy about that!_**

**_Also, on a side note, if you review, please forgive me if I don't respond right away. I will get to it (because I check the status of the story often) within a day._**

**_Enough about me and my optimism, on with the story!_**

**_Warnings: The events of an infamous day in American history, little bit of Spamano, suggestion of UsUk, and a Spaniard revealing his past._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I just write fanfics about it._**

* * *

_Conference Room, Washington DC_

_September 11, 2001_

_9:31 AM_

The two men looked at each other from either side of me. They seemed to be having a silent argument. Antonio had a pleading look on his handsome features, while Lovino had a stern look on his. They looked back at me and I crossed my arms.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"_Sí_." "No." Both words were uttered in the same moment. I sighed and kicked the table, sending my roll-y chair back to the wall so I could look at both men at the same time.

I looked at said men. They were having another argument, this time whispering feverishly. Lovino looked pissed at the Spaniard, while the latter looked pleased. He suddenly grabbed Lovino's shirt collar and passionately kissed the Italian. I raised my eyebrows as the Italian man's face flushed a deep shade of red.

He pushed Antonio away and looked at the ground. "Fine. Tell her."

Antonio smiled fondly at him and turned to me, "Well, Adela... Where shall I start?"

Before the Spaniard could continue, Lovino spoke up. "You know how there are countries around the world?"

"_Sí...?_" I said, not really getting his point.

"Well, Alfred is the personification of one of those countries. The United States of America, in fact. Like other personifications, he feels pain when the country is bombed; he feels the general emotions of the country's people; he even associates with other personifications to help better his own country."

I couldn't believe it. That means... Alfred is... America? The land of the free? It explained his house. So wait... "If Alfred is a country, then who could possibly be his boss? Earlier, he mentioned having a boss."

"Every country has a 'boss'. Whichever official that is in charge of the country's government is the personification's 'boss'. To answer your question, the 'boss' of Alfred is the President, Mr. Bush."

"What about wars?"

"They are generally fights between the country's people. But when a war starts, the personification is dragged into it, them being the being that feels the country's people's feelings."

"Are alliances the same way?"

"No, not necessarily. Sometimes they are pacts between the personifications, not the people." Antonio said before Lovino could.

"How are the personifications created?"

"Whenever a government is established or settlement of people is created, a personification is soon found nearby. We do not know why, but this is the way it has always worked."

"Which personification are you?" I asked on a whim, not really expecting Antonio to actually be one. However, he smiled at me, showing perfectly white teeth.

"My official name is the Kingdom of Spain, but everyone calls me Spain. I would prefer you called me Antonio, though, Adela."

I turned to the Italian, "Are you Italy?"

"I am the southern half of the Italian Republic. My brother is the northern half. His name is Feliciano Vargas, while mine is Lovino Vargas. Just call me Lovino."

I nodded, thinking over the people I had met since being hired by Alfred. "Is Arthur England?" I asked, thinking of his accent.

"Well, yes and no. He is the personification of England. However, he and his three brothers, Dylan, Allistor, and Connor (Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, in that order), make up the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, which he also personifies."

"What about Kiku?"

"The State of Japan," Antonio answered.

I smiled at him gratefully, "That explains a lot. _Gracias_, Antonio and Lovino."

Lovino shrugged nonchalantly while Antonio got a faraway look in his eyes. "I don't mean to bring back unpleasant memories, but your mother knew what I was."

I sat up straighter in my chair, "Really?"

"_Sí._ When I met her, she didn't know. Over time, however, our friendship grew and, one thing leading to the next, I proposed to her. Your mother, however, didn't think of me the way I thought of her; I was one of her true friends, nothing more. Of course, I was crushed; eventually, though, I grew to think the same of her. Somewhere along the way, I told her, but it didn't change her opinion on me at all.

"We spent many years together, then, one day, your mother came to my house to introduce a man to me: your father. The way they looked at each other, I could tell they were deeply in love. A couple of months later, they got married. I was there, and I was happy for your mother.

"I really _was_ happy for your mother on that day. Soon, both your parents went off on their honeymoon and came back. I later found out that your mother came back pregnant, with you. I was there in the hospital when your mother had you; I was waiting outside her room along with your father. We both were admitted into the room by your mother to see you. You were so small, then, Adela..."

He looked out the windows behind me, "Even if you don't remember it, I was there throughout your childhood. I watched you grow... When your father left, you were still so young... I helped raise you while your mother recovered. At one point, I thought she would never recover; she did, though, and when she did, she asked if I had anything for her to do so I could continue to help raise you.

"Once I told her that she could work in my fields, she immediately agreed. After that field fire, though... I don't know... I just..." He sighed and looked at me again, "I just feel as though I have a duty to your mother to protect you."

Before I could respond, the door opened to reveal Arthur standing there, watching us, a thick eyebrow raised in the air.

Antonio turned and stood up. "Is America...?"

Arthur glanced at me. When he saw my understanding look, he faced Antonio. "He's doing better. At about 9:35, he yelled and opened his eyes to say the Pentagon was attacked."

Lovino sprang up and slammed his hands on the table. "What?! That can't be! The United States Department of Defense?!"

Arthur grimly nodded. "Indeed. Before falling back into unconsciousness, America turned to me and weakly smiled. He then promptly told me that: "this is the first time one of my government's buildings has been attacked since 1812"."

"When you burned down the White House?" Antonio softly asked.

"I would suspect so. Right after stating that, he fell into unconsciousness again. Stupid git. (I made note that he said the insult quite affectionately) Anyway, I put Japan to watch him while I came in here, but-"

"England-san." Kiku said. Arthur turned to face him. "America-san says that the South Tower has fallen."

Arthur nodded, "He had always said that tower was the weaker of the two. Is he still awake?"

"_Hai_."

"Then I'll ask him-"

I stood and brushed past Antonio. I walked by Kiku and Arthur. Antonio called for me to come back. Just like that time, I ignored him.

Alfred had been moved to a couch. As I approached, he cracked an eye open, smiled, and opened his eyes fully as I sat next to him.

"Alfred, I-" he lifted a finger to my lips.

"I know." He leaned back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. I noticed that there were now two spots of blood on his right shoulder, and one closer to his heart. "Look at me. The supposed greatest nation of the world, the land of the free, reduced to this state by mere terrorist attacks."

"Alfred, those are mortal wounds! It's not your fault you can't function right now!"

He chuckled softly. "I guess it should be expected... I'm not all that experienced at fighting on the home front... Last time I did that was when I fought-"

Alfred yelled, though not very loudly, out. Arthur shot into the room, tailed closely by Kiku, then Antonio and Lovino.

Alfred looked up as they looked down at him worriedly. "What got hit Alfred?" Arthur asked.

In response, he shrugged off his left bomber jacket sleeve; he then rolled up his military sleeve on the same arm. He held up his arm to reveal a small cut, not even bleeding, on his middle-upper arm.

"A plane crashed into a field in Pennsylvania. The trajectory and direction it was flying in suggests that it was heading for Washington."

The room silenced. "The District of Columbia?" Asked Arthur, although I'm sure he had guessed that answer as I had.

Alfred nodded and put his hand back by his side. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't kill me, but I think that I might already suspect who could be behind these attacks."

"You do? Who do you suspect, _mi amigo_?" Antonio asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Alfred's eyes opened and his face darkened. "I suspect the Taliban."

Lovino looked away from the windows he had been staring out of. "Then that means-"

"Afghanistan." Arthur clarified.

"Exactly."

* * *

**_My editor is not with us, right now. I am sorry/happy to say that she is attending a wedding. So guess who had to proofread their own story? (Review and point out any mistakes, if you find any.)_**

**_This chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would to write. It is summer for me, so I'll be posting as often as my schedule permits me to write. _**

_**Also, I have decided to start elaborating and giving details to some of the references I make in the chapters (as seen below under "Facts"). It was a good idea that I had seen another writer use. (BFTLandMWandSEK. Go check them out!)**__**  
**_

**_Facts:_**

**_-"...the boss of Alfred is the President.": At the time, this was George W. Bush_**

**_-Actual time of plane hitting the Pentagon: 9:37 AM Eastern Time_**

**_-The fourth plane: Some people say that this plane was headed towards Washington DC to hit the White House. I agree with them._**

**_-"The United States of America", "Kingdom of Spain", "Italian Republic", "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland", "The State of Japan": the full names of the countries. Got them off of the Hetalia Archives.  
_**

**_-"...the Pentagon was attacked... The United States Department of Defense...": Different names for the same thing._**

**_-"When you burned down the White House?": In the War of 1812, British soldiers burned down the White House._**

**_-"...two spots of blood on his right shoulder... closer to his heart... upper-middle arm...": N_****_ew York= right shoulder. District of Columbia= the heart area (White House being the actual heart). Pennslyvania= upper left arm_**

**_-"The Taliban": Yes, I know that the United States only attacked the Taliban because they were harboring the people responsible for 9/11 (al-Qaeda). But from what I gather, the Taliban was in control of Afghanistan, and I wanted a country to be at fault for this attack._**

**_Well, this A/N is about to be wrapped up! One last thing before I go, though. I am thinking about writing a story about an AU of Hetalia in which America stumbles upon himself. _**

**_So far, I have that this AU America is a slave of AU England; also, unlike our favorite hero, he cannot stand up for himself and is scared of the master that beats him ruthlessly. Well, the story will probably be about what happens when our America gets captured and is forced into slavery by AU England. Not 2p!Hetalia. Would you guys read that? I'm still deciding whether or not to take off with it. Review and give me your opinion! That is all from me!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	5. A Flight to Canada

**_Hello again! It is I, the ever allusive PurpleLuna98! No, but seriously, I meant to have this up two days ago, but my schedule got in the way. So I am posting this at the best time that I could: which would be now. We get to meet some new characters in this chapter, and Adela gets into a little fight, What, you want to know more? well then let's get on with the story, yes?_**

**_Edit: The state OCs in this story don't belong to me. However, I do have my own state OCs._**

**_Warnings: Some minor cussing here and there, a couple insults and a fight._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Sadly..._**

* * *

_Washington DC_

_September 11, 2001_

_11:01 AM_

We got a call from someone named Matthew Williams. He asked to speak with Alfred; Arthur said that he would deliver the message so Alfred wouldn't push himself (even though his wounds were virtually gone). The message was something about how Alfred's states were freaked out and how he didn't know what to do. Alfred realized something when he heard this message, and he started yelling about he was going to kill 'that damn Muslim'.

Arthur and Antonio were attempting to hold him where he had stood up.

"Why don't we just calm down, yes? How about this: I'll ask France to call a G8 meeting and I'll invite him over for it?" Arthur suggested while struggling not to move under the American's strength.

"_Sí_, excellent idea, England! Since France, Prussia and I are going clubbing tonight, so if France ignores England, then I can ask him myself!" Antonio said hastily, in the same situation as Arthur.

Both men, as stated above, were holding back a thrashing Alfred, who in turn didn't seem to be hearing a word they were saying. Lovino had walked off to 'go find the vodka bastard', and I didn't really have anything to do other than talk to Matthew, who was still on the phone.

"How do you know Alfred?" I asked. Alfred was starting to drag Arthur and Antonio across the floor to the door very slowly.

"Well, he's my brother and sometimes he lets me watch over his kids, eh," he told me. Yes, this man was Canadian. Since he knew Alfred, I guessed that he was the country of Canada.

"How many kids does he have?" Alfred had made it about halfway to the door.

"Fifty, eh," he stated plainly. I wasn't surprised; at least I tried not to be. If you were a country, I guess that would allow you to get around a lot, so- "I think he said something about them being his "beloved states". Makes sense, eh, since I have my territories to deal with."

Oh... that made sense. "So do you like your territories?"

"They're okay, eh. Nunavut mostly keeps to himself when around anyone but me or America, and Quebec has been bugging me about giving her her independence; either way, I love them all very much, so it's fine, eh," he said happily.

The Russian man had walked back into the room and everyone had frozen but me. "How about Alfred's states?" I asked.

"They're all very interesting. It's hard to explain my feelings about one state without getting feelings for another state involved, so I'll just leave it at that. If you continue to stay with America, you'll meet them all eventually, eh."

A fight had erupted between the Russian and Alfred, so I could barely hear Matthew's quiet voice. I sighed in annoyance. "Matthew, could you hold for a second?"

"Sure, eh."

I put my hand over the speaker. "COULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! I CAN'T HEAR MATTHEW OVER YOUR FIGHTING!"

The room halted. The Russian man lowered his pipe - wait, he didn't have that a minute ago... - and Alfred ran up to me, abandoning his opponent.

"Ask Canada how Yorkie, Penni and Virginia are doing for me, would'ja?" Hey, I was right!

I put the phone on speaker. "Matthew, did you hear Alfred's question?"

"I did, eh. They say they want to talk to you, America."

Shuffling erupted from the other end. The countries, on our side, that were previously standing had all sat on the couches or on the floor. I heard someone on the other side of the line yell 'give me the damn phone, Vermont'.

"Dad, they got the Pentagon," a male voice stated rather plainly, "Major damage. A lot of people in my state are seriously freaked out."

"Yeah, Dad! It was only a field for me, but everyone in my state wants to know why Mr. Bush hasn't released a statement about the attacks yet!" A female voice yelled out in the background.

"Virginia, Penni, where is New York?"

"Connecticut and Delaware are helping her cope and get through the trauma of the situation and the pain. It's not pretty, Dad; Uncle has been trying to do everything he can, but it's not like this has happened to him before. It's just not enough," the male voice - Virginia? - said, "Plus, the younger states are scared that it's going to happen to them. Especially Alaska."

Alfred bit his lip. "Virginia, I'll be there soon. And I'll bring Japan and my bodyguard along with me, okay?"

"Sure Dad. I'll tell Uncle." The line went dead.

Alfred turned to Arthur and ran a hand through his already-messy hair. "Dude, England, I'd appreciate it if you did whatever you were talking about earlier... You too, Spain." He looked over at the Spaniard, hand still in his hair.

"Of course Alfred, I'll call France after you leave."

"Anytime, _mi amigo_!"

Alfred turned to Kiku, whom had come out of the kitchen with Romano. "Japan, if you wouldn't mind coming with Adela and I... My states all love you and I think it would help a lot if you were there..." Alfred sighed and was about to continue when Kiku cut him off.

"I don't mind America-san. I'll go get my things." He turned and started to walk up the stairs.

Alfred then turned to Lovino and Antonio, who were inching slowly towards the kitchen. They stopped. "If you two do anything close to what you did last time I left you here, I swear I'll put Alabama onto your trail. Again." Both men flinched at the idea of that happening and nodded vigorously. I wondered what had happened last time... and who was Alabama?

Finally, Alfred turned to the tall Russian. "Russia, Ivan, whatever you want to be called, I know I said we'd talk, but-"

Ivan cut Alfred off. "Go, comrade. We can talk later, _da?_" He said, smiling his childish smile.

Alfred smiled up at him. "Thanks dude. Japan, you ready?"

Kiku nodded, having come down with his bag in hand. Alfred turned and grabbed my wrist. "I'll give thanks to you guys later, we need to get going if we want to make it before midnight!"

Before I knew it, Alfred had started to drag me out of the White House.

* * *

_Airport near the White House, Washington DC_

_September 11, 2001_

_12:59 PM_

Apparently, being the country of America had its perks. Even though all commercial aircraft had been grounded (to keep from more hijackings, I presumed), he was allowed to pilot a helicopter up to Ottawa with barely any questions asked.

Before getting into a helicopter, he had complained that he could use his own, and the guard said that it was getting work done on it. Alfred had grudgingly agreed to pilot a replacement. The, Alfred, Kiku and I had all got into a borrowed helicopter. Alfred adjusted his headset. "Dudes, ya guys ready or what?"

"_Hai_." Kiku said from the back seat.

"Are you sure you can pilot a helicopter?" I asked from the seat next to Alfred. He didn't respond, and instead started to flip random switches. We soon took off and I realized the answer to my question was yes.

I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. "Adela-san, you can sleep now if you wish." Kiku said, putting a hand on the back of my seat.

"Yeah Adela, don't push yourself. You've gone through a lot in a short period of time without much sleep. Just take a breather." Alfred told me, not taking his eyes off of the sky in front of us.

I smiled and nodded. Kiku and I switched spots, for safety reasons, and I snuggled into the back seat. I pulled my coat tighter around my body. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

_September 11, 2001_

_21:14 (9:14) PM_

I woke to the shaking of my shoulder. "Yo, Adela, time to get up! We're here!"

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms above my head. "Where is _'here'_ again?" I asked, looking over at Alfred, who had opened the helicopter door to my left. He held a hand out for me.

"Canada, dude."

I took it and smiled as he helped me down. "Right, sorry. How close are we to Matthew's?"

"Not too far. Japan said that he should go ahead while I filled out paperwork and woke you up; once all the paperwork was done, I came to wake you up."

"Are we heading to Matthew's house now?"

"Yup!"

We had landed in a military base near a highway. It was dark, but as we walked towards the car, I could see the lights of Ottawa in the distance.

* * *

A short car ride led us to a small mansion a little closer to Ottawa. It was cream in color and wasn't too big, and it had gates going around the property line. I counted the windows and there were ten on the top level and four on the bottom level from my standpoint.

A few men were standing outside the house as we drove up. We stopped before them and Alfred and I got out of the car. There were three men: two of the men I didn't recognize and one was Kiku.

Alfred ran to the taller of the men I didn't know. He had black hair that was long enough to put into a ponytail, and blue eyes that were a couple shades deeper than Alfred's. He had a lanky figure. He wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt that had a white tank top underneath and light blue skinny jeans. I could tell he was strong because he didn't stumble when Alfred bearhugged him.

"Delaware, I am so sorrry! I left you guys alone during **_ANOTHER_ **crisis!" Alfred yelled, hugging the man tightly. I stood there and watched the weird display.

The man's face softened when he heard those words. "Dad, it's not your fault. You are a country and that means you have more important things to do than keep track of us. That's why I'm here." His voice was deep, but not too deep. He glanced up at me and smiled timidly.

The other man I didn't recognize came up to me and smiled. He held out a hand. "Matthew Williams, country of Canada. You must be the Adela that I talked with on the phone?"

I smiled and took his hand. "Correct. Nice to meet you, _señor_."

Alfred, done hugging and apologizing to the tall man, placed an arm around my neck. "Well Adela, seems you've met my brother; how about you meet my first state?" He turned me to the tall man. "Delaware, this is my new bodyguard, Adela Belmonte. Adela, this is my first state, Delaware. He's in charge of the other forty-nine while I'm away."

He stiffly held out his hand. "Adlar Jones, state of Delaware."

I took his hand. "Adela Cecilia Belmonte." I smiled up at him. Unexpectantly, he blushed and averted his gaze.

Alfred took my wrist, "Let's go find Yorkie! Penni and Virginia, too!"

"Wait, I'm not done talking-" I said, trying to escape with no avail.

He dragged me into the house, which was quiet and empty. He sat me down on one of the couches in the open room we had walked into, then put a finger to his lips. He quietly walked back over to the door, reopened it, and closed it loudly. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to get here!"

Nothing happened for a second, then two children ran down the stairs that were to the right of Alfred.

One was a girl with a long, heavy fur coat, straight, dark brown hair with two curls sticking out of it, and eyes that were a dark indigo. The other kid was a small boy with black hair, worn in a similar way as Alfred's, and dark skin; he had brown eyes and was wearing a red shirt and shorts.

"Dad! Dad! I'm scared, Dad!" Yelled the little girl, running up and hugging Alfred's legs. The little boy held a placid expression much like Kiku's as he approached Alfred.

Alfred smiled and patted the girl's head. "It's okay now, Alaska. The attacks are over. Where is Virginia?"

"Here, Dad." I looked behind me to find a shirtless man with a bandage across his torso standing in a doorway. He had shaggy, strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore deep gray sweatpants. He looked down at me and stopped was he was doing, which was investigating his nails.

"Virginia, where are Yorkie and Penni?" Alfred asked, not looking over at his state.

"If you go upstairs, it will be the third room in the right," he said, looking up at the country.

"Thanks, I'll go check up on them," he said, walking up the stairs. The two children decided to follow him soon after. Soon, Virginia and I were alone.

He leaned on the back of the couch that I was sitting on. I looked up at him. "So who might you be?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I'm Adela Cecilia Belmonte, but you can just call me Adela. Who might _you_ be?"

"I am known by many names. My official name is the Commonwealth of Virginia, my human name is Oscar Jones, but you can call me Virginia if you want."

I smiled up at him, "I'll call you Virginia."

"That's good. So why are you here?" he asked, smirking a little.

"I came with Alfred and Kiku to see Alfred's injured states." I replied, raising an eyebrow when he smirked.

"Ah, I see... But why did you come? You aren't, by any chance... Hooking up with him?" he asked.

I attempted to hold back a laugh. It didn't work, and a weird noise came out instead. Virginia seemed confused when I started to openly laugh. "Me, like Alfred? No, that's _definitely_ not the situation. I'm his personal bodyguard."

"A sweet, innocent little human girl is the United States of America's personal bodyguard? You have _got_ to be kidding me." He smiled as if this was a joke.

I frowned. How dare he think that. I stood up from the couch and stalked around to the back of the couch as he stood up straight.

I jabbed a finger at his bare chest. "Listen, you might be the state of Virginia, and you've probably seen many girls in your time, but I promise you this: I am _not_ weak, and I have a debt to repay to your father. _He_ is the one that hired _me_, not the other way around, got it?" I glared up at him.

He stared at me for a moment, then he smiled down at me. "Oh? Is the little girl mad about being called weak? Or are you just jealous of my obvious victory?" He said cockily, raising his chin a little.

I growled. "Victory, huh? Why don't you come here and say that to my dagger?"

"Feisty one, aren't you? Well okay, I'll fight you. Only because you asked, though."

I slipped my hand into my coat and took one of my concealed daggers. In an instant, I had it against his chest, right above his heart. He threw a punch and I shot my other arm to block it. I then took his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, turned around to face him, and placed a foot onto his chest before he could move.

"How's that for an 'innocent little human girl'?"

Clapping erupted from behind me. I turned slightly to see a whole bunch of kids, varying in ages, standing with Alfred, who was standing in the middle holding Alaska in his arms.

"Dude, you got whooped bad! Now you won't have the right to be so cocky all the time!" Yelled out a short boy with bright yellow hair and green eyes.

"True... But did she have to be so rough, I mean he's still healing..." Said a girl with long, flowing black hair and light green eyes. She shifted her feet and warily looked up at me.

"Montana, you have to stop being so nice and considerate to everyone! You'll never make real friends that way!" Yelled a boy with choppy, dark blonde hair and amber eyes.

I sighed as more and more states joined in on the argument that had somehow started. The man under my foot shifted and I looked back down at him.

He smiled up at me. "Well it would seem you aren't the helpless girl that I immediately took you for. I apologize for that."

I softly smiled. "It's a little too late for that, now isn't it?"

* * *

**_Yay, another completed chapter! Again, sorry for the lateness of it. I will try to get the next chapter posted within a week. _**

**_Well concerning the rest of story, I don't really know how many more chapter it will take to wrap up the plot I'm thinking of... It might take a lot more, and it may also take a few more. I guess we'll just have to see. Also, kind of on a side note, I am using my own, personal image of the states of America; the only things that aren't made up are the human names of the states and their physical descriptions. _**

**_Edit: See mini-disclaimer at top._**

**_Lastly, I would like to make a shout-out to two readers: Roses-of-Envy, and OmegaStarShooter14. They reviewed and gave me their feedback on whether or not I should post the story I've been thinking of posting (refer to last end-of-chapter A/N). Thank you so much, I have taken both of your opinions into mind. I would like to get more opinions so I can decide properly._**

**_Thank you to anyone whom has favorited/followed/reviewed! And with that, I must wrap up this chapter. Until we meet again._**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	6. Ancient Law

_**Hello readers! Welcome back to The Hitwomen! This is chapter six, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Let's get on with it, then, shall we?**_

_**Warnings: suggestions of violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the countries, or the ancients. All I own is Adela and the plot of this story.**_

_**Song of this chapter: Drops of Jupiter by Train (I typed out the chapter to this song.)**_

* * *

"Adela... Adela..."

I turned to see a beautiful women in native american clothes. She had long, beautifully flowing black hair that was tied in a loose braid down her back. She had a basket on her back; it held lots of corn in it.

"Who are you?" I asked, still awed by her beauty.

"I am Native America, but that doesn't matter now. You are currently being targeted by someone close to you. Someone you think of everyday, even if you might not know it consciously."

"Who is it? Why are they targeting me?"

"I'm sorry, child, the Ancients are calling me back. I'll contact you again as soon as I can. Tell little America I said hello, and also that I'm not dead so stop grieving over me. And tell Canada to look after his brother for me."

And with that, the women shimmered and disappeared. I was confused for a moment, then the dream began swirling around me.

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

_September 12, 2001_

_?_

I awoke violently and in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily, and the covers were wrapped around my legs. I ran my hand through my hair and got up. I walked to the bathroom Alfred had shown me earlier and turned on the water.

"Miss Adela, what's wrong?" A girl asked from behind me.

I sighed, not bothering to care to know who it was. "Nothing, but tell Alfred that I need to speak to him and Matthew. _Now_."

"Yes ma'am." She said, hurrying out of the room. I turned to water off and went back to my bed. I sat down and tried to think of the details of what the woman had told me. Someone I thought of everyday?

Was it Antonio, Alfred? Maybe even my mother...?

I sighed and laid back down onto my bed. Alfred and Matthew hurried in a little while later.

"Miss Adela, are you all right?" Matthew asked, clearly worried.

"Dude, Montana seemed worried about you, so I didn't hesitate to come." Alfred said, sitting at the foot of the bed, next to my legs. Montana, that was the girl's name.

"I... Had a dream..."

"What was it about?" Matthew asked, sitting on the other side of my legs.

"Well... This really pretty woman told me that someone was targeting me..."

"Targeting you? Why you?" Alfred asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know... She didn't say..."

"Who was this woman?" Matthew asked.

"She said her name was Native America."

Both men stared at me. I sat up and gave the both a confused look. "What?"

"Native America is dead, Adela. She has been for a long time." Alfred said seriously.

"No, she was very much alive. In fact, she gave me a message for both of you."

"What was mine?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"Canada-" Alfred started.

I interrupted him. "She said to take care of your brother for her."

"I wish I could do it better, but I'm trying!" He said quietly.

Alfred sighed. "What was mine?" He said, almost regretfully.

I smiled. "She said that she's alive and to stop grieving. She also says hello."

He smiled warily, as if he didn't really believe me. "Ok, well what did she say about this person that's targeting you?"

"She said that they're close to me... Someone I think of everyday, even if I might not know it consciously... What do you think that means?"

They didn't answer. Instead, Matthew put a finger to his chin. "Antonio, maybe? Or maybe Alfred?"

"That's who I was thinking of." I said.

"Dude, why would I be targeting my own bodyguard? It doesn't make sense, even for me!"

"Maybe that's why you hired her." Matthew pointed out. He had a point.

Alfred face-palmed. "Dude, I'm not that smart. Now can we please get off the topic? England is supposed to call soon to tell me when the meeting is."

"That's fine. Adela-" he turned to me, "-try to think of anyone else who might be the culprit, ok?"

I nodded. The two brothers walked out. I laid down back down and tried to fall back asleep. One question kept bugging me: Who were the Ancients?

* * *

_?_

_?_

_?_

"Happy now, Native America? You helped a completely random girl." Said the mocking voice of Gaul. She continued eating her huge chicken leg, her blonde hair falling into her face.

Native America sighed. "Quiet, Gaul. Unlike you, I have reasons for what I do."

"She's right, Gaul." Said a man with dark brown hair that grew to just above his shoulders. His brown eyes flashed in annoyance as Gaul stood and slammed her hands down onto the table.

"Quiet, Byzantine! You have no say in the matter!"

"And you do?" He said in response, smirking as Gaul paled a bit. "I don't recall Native America welcoming you to insult her."

"That's enough." Germania stood up and everyone quieted down, "There is no need to fight. Native America, would you like to explain to the Ancients why you warned a mortal about their fate?"

"I do not." She said to the Ancient.

"Well why not? That's suspicious! Why else wouldn't she want to tell us?!" Gaul said from her seat. Native America glared at her.

"Maybe because I don't want pesky tribes like you to be messing around in my business."

"PESKY?!"

"Now, now. Let's all calm down. Rome, what do you think?" Germania turned to his friend, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"I say that if Native America wishes not to speak of it, so be it. However, if it affects the state of the world, than it will be on your head. Understand?"

Native America nodded. "Yes, I will take full responsibility. But I assure you, it will not come to that."

Rome smiled. "Now then, Britannia, you wanted to tell the Ancients something?"

"Yes, I did. I believe that we should be allowed to have contact with our children."

The table stared at the blonde women with piercing green eyes. She stood up, her blue cloak swishing around her thin form. "Oh come on. All of you have thought about it at least once since you've fallen. Can anyone deny it?" She looked around the table to find that everyone averted their gaze away from her prying one. "As I thought. So why can't it be so?"

"Because it's the law." Rome said. He, just like everyone at the Ancient meeting, wanted to speak with his children more than anything in the world... But it simply wasn't possible. "Do we want to go against the law that has been in affect longer than we have ruled the world?"

"Well, why not? It doesn't matter; we're all fallen Empires or Peoples that will never come to power again. Why can't we at least _communicate_ with those who are?"

"I agree with Britannia. There isn't a reason not to other than that accursed law." Said a women near the end of the table, near Rome. Ancient Egypt stood, her beads that decorated her black hair jingled as she did. Her golden eyes flashed as she looked at Rome. "So why don't we get rid of it?"

"I agree with Rome, though it may come to later bite me in the butt." Carthage said. His blue eyes flashed in annoyance as Rome smirked at him. "Law is law, and we are going to follow the laws that were in place when we got here."

"I don't know, Carthage... Laws were made to be overthrown, weren't they?" Scandinavia laughed after he said it. His long blonde hair whipped around as he turned his purple eyes to look at Carthage's blue ones. "Don't say you didn't overthrow a couple when you rose to power."

"All right, all right. I get what you're saying," he turned to his friend whom sat next to him, "What do you think in this matter, Iberia?"

His shy friend looked down into her lap, her brown hair shielding her green eyes from view. "Well... I agree with Britannia... It has been far too long since I have made contact with Spain and Portugal..."

"Yes, and I wish to make contact with my dear China. His people overthrew me far before your children's people overthrew all of you!" Cried China. She stood, her robes flapping.

"Yeah! And I wanna see France again!" Yelled Gaul, whom had finished eating her chicken and was back on her feet.

Fighting erupted, each Ancient yelling their opinion, then immediately criticizing someone else's. Germania stood back up. "Quiet."

Everyone calmed down and sat back down. Germania looked to Rome, who was one of the few people who didn't start to fight, including Greece, Germania, and Aestii. Aztec and Inca were still fighting, and Germania gave them a hard stare as Rome stood.

"Well, I say that we have a vote. Does anyone disagree?" No one raised their hand or voiced an objection. "Good. Did anyone else want to speak their mind before we vote? No one? Okay, all for seeing our children."

Half of the table's hands went up.

"All those opposed?" The other half went up. The only one who hadn't voted... "Holy Rome, you are one of the Ancients, you must vote."

"I don't have an opinion..." He said, looking out at the ocean from his usual window.

"This vote is tied. This council is set up so that one side will always prevail."

"Make Germania vote, then."

"You know that Germania and I do not vote."

"Fine. I choose the side that breaks the law." A cheer arose from half of the table, the other half looking defeated. Rome smiled; even though he hadn't voted, this was the side he would've chosen.

"Well, the law will be discarded; Germania and I will make new rules to replace this law. Until this happens, the law is still in effect and no one will be allowed to break it. Are we clear?"

The table of Ancients gave their approval and the room slowly started to dismiss themselves, the first to leave being Native America.

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

_September 12, 2001_

_8:56 AM_

"America, are you sure you're not busy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Alfred said, looking off into the distance. I took another bite of my pizza slice.

"America, you don't sound sure. Where's Adela, I'll tell her."

"Ok..." He said, still staring of into the distance.

I sighed and rose from the couch. I snatched the phone from Alfred.

"Hey Arthur, you have something to say to Alfred?"

"Indeed I do. The meeting is today at two, so make sure both of you are there. If Canada is coming with you, than that is fine. Got it?"

I nodded to no one in particular. "_Sí_, I'll make sure we're there."

"Is America okay? Because he'll see Afghanistan here today. I don't want him to go more insane than I think he will."

I decided not to tell Arthur about my dream... After all, it _was_ personal. "No, he's just tired."

"Okay... I'll be going now."

"_Adios_."

The phone went dead. "Alfred, Arthur said that this Afghanistan guy is going to be there."

Alfred jumped into action, "Really? When's the meeting?"

"Two. We have plenty of time to get there."

"Get Canada, I'll tell Delaware where we're going."

I nodded and ran to Matthew's room. He was playing with a stuffed polar bear. "Matthew, you coming with us to this 'G8' meeting?"

"No, I'm taking my own plane. You can go on without me, don't worry."

"Ok, _gracias_ for letting us stay here."

He smiled timidly, "Anytime."

* * *

_Paris, France_

_September 10, 2001_

_13:30 (1:30) PM_

We arrived in Paris with little-to-no trouble. I watched as we drove by the Eiffel Tower. I sighed; I was traveling all over the world, but I had no time to sightsee.

"What's wrong, Adela?" Alfred asked next to me.

"Just worrying about the meeting..."

"Don't worry about it. I promise I won't kill him."

I sighed, knowing that once Alfred saw him, he wouldn't keep to his promise.

We reached the building and the man from back at Alfred's place was there to greet us. I remembered him because of his French accent, and because he tried to hit on me.

"_Bonjour, mes amis_! Welcome to France!" He said, outspreading his arms as a welcoming gesture. He saw me and rushed to me. "Ah, _mademoiselle_, it's been a while..." He kissed my cheek.

"France, you pervert, get away from my bodyguard." Alfred said, pulling me back from the country.

Said country wined like a baby. "Oh~ Alfred, you never let me have any fun!"

"Whatever. Is England here yet?"

"_Non_, he said he would be coming last so that you wouldn't beat up a 'special guest'. Do you know what that means?"

I smiled. Arthur hadn't told him enough for him to know what was going to happen.

Alfred also noticed this. "I don't know, dude. I'm going inside. Come on, Adela."

"_Sí_."

* * *

_**Ah, France... flirty as ever, I see! Anyway, does everyone get the 'Ancients' scene? If not, please PM me. I can, and will, explain it to you.**_

_**Big things happened in this chapter, especially the introduction of the Ancients. The G8 meeting will happen next chapter, and I can't wait for it! **_

_**Before I forget again: I decided to post it. Remember the story idea I mentioned at the end of last chapter? Well, I posted it! It's called 'The Dictatorships', and I've altered the storyline a bit, so it's not really the story I originally told you guys about. I think the version I came up with is better than the old one. The first two chapters are posted, and I'm planning on posting more soon. Go check it out! Also, don't worry; I will **_**not _forget about this story. That would simply not be fair to you guys, so I'll work on both._**

_**Back to this story. How'd you guys like this chapter? If you liked it, then why don't you review you opinion? I'll leave you guys at that. Until we meet again, I bid you ado!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	7. The Afghan Attacker

**_Welcome back to The Hitwoman! This is chapter seven. I think after the next chapter, we'll be just about halfway through the story. Depending on how things turn out as I'm writing, it might just be longer._**

**_Well then, on with the story!_**

**_Warnings: cussing and suggestions of violence._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, only the plot and Adela._**

**_Song of the Chapter: Lights by Journey_**

* * *

_Paris, France_

_September 12, 2001_

_14:05 (2:05) PM_

Everyone had gathered where Francis had told us to, which happened to be a large room with a table and eight seats in it. Matthew, Kiku, Ivan, a blonde german, and a peppy brunette were all here, along with Francis, Alfred and I. Arthur was the only one missing.

"Where is _Angleterre_? He is usually not late."

"_Da._ Where do you think he could be?" Ivan asked, his childish smile not faltering. Seriously, it was starting to get creepy.

The blonde german spoke up. "I say we start without England, he-"

"Don't worry, you gits, I'm here."

I tensed, as did Alfred. Arthur strode into the room, behind him followed a rather tall man. He had fairly tanned skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. He wore a short-sleeved, button down shirt, a black blazer, black-ish slacks and black shoes. His eyes immediately locked with Alfred's, as he had stood up.

"Afghanistan..." Alfred said, obviously trying not to show his anger.

"America." He said nonchalantly. I held Alfred down in his seat as he tried to spring to his feet.

The only people that were surprised by this was the German, the peppy brunette, and Francis. "Alfred, you promised!" I said out loud.

"I promised I wouldn't kill him! I never said _anything_ about strangling him to near-death!"

"America, calm down! What has Afghanistan done to you?" Asked the German, who had stood up.

"Dammit, let go Adela! I need to get him back!" Alfred yelled, completely ignoring the German's question.

Afghanistan piped up. "Mr. Germany, I don't know why he would want to strangle me. In fact, I am most grateful to him for helping me in the past."

Alfred snapped. "DAMMIT! DON'T YOU LIE TO HIM! TELL THEM, TELL THEM YOU HIJACKED FOUR PLANES! TELL THEM THAT YOU CRASHED TWO IN THE TWIN TOWERS! TELL THEM THAT ANOTHER HIT THE PENTAGON! TELL THEM THAT YOU HURT MY STATES, DAMMIT!" Alfred was getting worse and worse, so Kiku and Matthew got up and each held back one of Alfred's arms, while I stood in front of him holding him back as best as I could.

The three that weren't at the White House that day were shocked. They all stared at the thrashing country, then turned to the one who looked more than a little nervous.

"I-I don't know what he's talking about!" He stammered. Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Afghanistan, I was there. You don't have to lie anymore, just accept fate and admit to it."

Ivan nodded. "I was there, also. You need to confess, or I'll make you, _da?_"

"Afghanistan." The room turned to Alfred. His voice was deadly calm, and serious for once. "I declare war on you. No, that's not right..."

The room waited. He took a deep breath. "I declare war on terror. I will take down anything and everything having to do with terror and terrorists. My boss will make a speech to the world in eight days. But Afghanistan-", the man mentioned flinched at his name, "-you had best be ready. Even though you're my friend and ally, I won't go easy on you. You have just threatened the worst country possible to threaten. We won't lose."

The room was deathly silent. Afghanistan smirked cockily. "Well, bring it on. Unlike you, I have lots of allies that will come to my aid!" He started laughing.

"You seem to have forgotten." The man stopped laughing and looked at Alfred fearfully, "Most of your allies are also mine. And to you earlier statement: what about England? France, Russia? What about Japan? And let's not forget the allies I have in the Middle East which you mentioned earlier, want me to list them for you?"

Afghanistan's eyes widened in horror. "T-That's not true! You don't have allies, they just pity you!"

"I stand with Alfred. You should not have attacked him without warning." Kiku said.

"_Da,_ me too. We might have our differences, but America is one of my major trading partners."

"_Moi aussi_. I still haven't paid America back for that help during WWII."

"I am too." England said from beside Afghanistan.

The country looked alarmed. "Not you, too! I thought we were friends!"

"Yes, but I am allies with America, who has been attacked. Now what am I to do but side with him? Isn't that what allies do?" The Brit asked.

Soon, the room was facing the Muslim man. He looked extremely scared.

Alfred smiled. "Wait for our declaration of war. Eight days."

With that, the country that had attacked America ran out of the room in fear.

* * *

_Paris, France_

_September 12_

_14:37 (2:37) PM_

The meeting went on uneventfully, the majority of the meeting being Arthur and Francis fighting, and the German yelling at everyone to shut up.

Alfred hadn't really said anything since the country had fled the room, and I was starting to get worried. I remembered something I thought of on the drive over from the airport. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me.

I bent down so I could whisper in his ear. "I think I have thought of someone who could be targeting me."

He looked at me. "Really? Who?"

The room looked at us. I bent down again. "I think it might be the mafia that I abandoned."

"That could be bad, Adela! And we're in Europe!"

The table watched as Alfred sprang from his seat. "Dude, you're totally in danger!"

"Alfred, stop! It's only a theory!"

"A seriously _good_ one! Canada, come into the hallway with us, dude." He said, grabbing onto his brother's wrist. Before the shy nation could object, he was dragged out into the hall.

The room turned to me. I sheepishly smiled. "Sorry... Uh, we'll be right back..."

I walked out of the room and closed the doors. I turned on Alfred. "You idiot, now the whole room wants to know what we're talking about!"

Alfred's face was serious. "Adela, I don't care about that. I care about your wellbeing more than the world wanting to know my business."

"What _did_ you tell him?" Matthew asked, hugging his bear.

"Well, I told him that I had thought of another person that could be targeting me."

"Really?" He asked, his soft voice jumping an octave. "Who?"

"The mafia that's been after me for a while... I don't know, that dream has been bugging me for a while, so its only a guess."

"But Adela, what Alfred said in there is true. We're in Europe, closer to Italy than you might think. We should probably leave as soon as possible, just in case you're right."

"Don't leave because of me, I'll be fine!"

"Adela." I turned to see Alfred looking at me seriously. "You don't have to be so strong all the time. Let us protect you from whatever threat is targeting-"

The doors banged open. All six men that had been left in the room fell onto the floor.

Alfred looked pissed. "Were you guys eavesdropping on us?!"

Arthur stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, we-"

"_Da._" Ivan said, still on the ground.

"_Ve~_ Which mafia are you talking about~?" The Italian asked, his curl bouncing as he got up.

I paled at this question and Alfred shot me a look that confirmed he didn't know what to do. Matthew's eyes were glued to the polished floor.

Alfred, getting a shrug from me, ran his hand through his messy hair. "Well, you see, that's kind of a touchy subject, dude."

The Italian smiled again. "_Ve~_ Is it that one Spain asked _fratello_ and I to track down?"

Alfred and Matthew both looked at me. Seeing this, everyone else did, too. I managed a curt nod, as I had suddenly become very faint.

The Italian cheered and said something else. I didn't hear him, for the room had started to spin. I tried to refocus on the Italian man, who was talking excitedly, his hands moving all around as he talked. This was a very bad idea, because I immediately felt nauseous. I stuck my hand out for some kind of support, which happened to be the wall.

My knees felt weak, and I was about to go crazy if the room didn't stop spinning. I fell to my knees. I heard cries of alarm, but it was as if I was hearing them through a tunnel. The room, spinning faster and faster, fell away into darkness as I faintly felt myself fall to the floor.

* * *

_?_

_?_

_?_

"Adela. I am sorry to have called on you again, at such an inconvenient time, too."

I smiled at Native America. For some reason, I just couldn't be mad at her. "It wasn't the _best_ time, as I was in the middle of a conversation, but you must have your reasons."

Her face turned to cheerful at my words, then fell as she realized what she must had to tell me. "Yes, well... I have good and bad news. Have a choice of which you would like to hear first?"

"Good would be nice." I said almost immediately. I needed some good news.

"The Ancients have decided that we can contact the countries that were previously our children!" She said happily.

I didn't know what that meant, but her face was so happy and full of cheer, I figured it must be something good. "That's great."

"Well, now... The other news..." She trailed off. She sighed and started to play with the end of her long braid. "It's about the person who is targeting you..."

I perked up. "Who is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's quite complicated to explain why I can't... But I can tell you _why_ they are targeting you."

I shrugged. "That's fine. Why are they?"

She turned away from me. "They want to use you to get the countries to wage war against each other. Basically, to start a World War III. They've already succeeded with my little America."

My heart stopped. "...Alfred...?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry, but I can only tell you who I think is going to war next. I think it's going to be Canada and Russia. I'm sorry, but I must go now. Sorry, dear."

Just like the last time I talked to her, the dream swirled and swirled until there was nothing.

* * *

_**Another meeting with Native America, hurray! Bad news next chapter, but I won't say more!**_

_**How did everyone like this chapter? Questions...? Comments...? Concerns...? PM me or leave a review if you have any, I would love to hear from you guys! That's all from me, everybody.**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	8. Father is My Father?

**_Hello again, this is PurpleLuna98! Back with another chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_Warnings: Threats of violence, suggestion of war, and a guilty escape_**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own anything~!_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen (really good song, guys!)_**

* * *

_?_

_?_

_9:42 AM_

I sat up, breathing heavily. My heart pounded in my chest, so hard I could feel the pounding in my head. I held my head in my hands. I curled my knees up to my chest, trying to get my heart to stop from beating so fast.

"Awake, are we?" Said a voice to my right. I didn't bother to look up; I recognized the voice as the German's voice.

My dream came rushing back to me in a flash, and I suddenly remembered what I had to do. I sprang from the bed. This was a big mistake, because I almost fell to the ground. The German man had to support me, then he had to help me back into the bed.

"Where is Alfred?" I asked, attempting to stand back up. He gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"He is with Russia and Canada right now."

"Ivan and Matthew... No, no they can't be together! They'll start it!" I said, remembering what Native America had said.

The German seemed confused. "Start what? What are you talking about?"

I turned to him. "Please, take me to them! They can't be alone, please!" I pleaded.

He grunted. "Fine. I won't take the blame for moving you, though."

He lifted me onto his back, and started to walk towards the door. "Thank you... Uh... Mr. Germany."

After a pause, he grunted. "My human name is Ludwig if you wish to call me that."

"Well, thank you Ludwig."

"_Ja_, no problem. But I do wonder why you think they can't be together."

Should I tell him...? "Well, it's complicated... but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, and only talk about it with me, Alfred, or Matthew, okay?"

"_Ja_, it sounds as if it's personal."

I hesitated. "Well... it is, and it isn't... in a way, its kind of both..." I thought of how best to explain it. "The first time, I had a dream. There was a beautiful woman in the dream, one that called herself Native America. She warned me that someone, we still don't know who, but that someone was targeting me. She gave me some messages before the dream abruptly ended, and I delivered them to Alfred and Matthew."

He was silent, and continued to walk down the hall before us. Finally, he spoke. "That doesn't explain why Russia and Canada shouldn't be together."

"Right. That was the dream I just had. It was the second time I had contact with Native America. She told me some things... But what really mattered was that-"

A yell erupted from the near end of the hall. Ludwig cursed in German and started to run towards it. I held on tighter to him, afraid of falling off of the man's back. He stopped outside of the door at the end of the hall that was slightly ajar.

He took a step forward and pushed the door open, to find a scared-looking Matthew cowering behind an equally scared-looking Alfred. Towering over them, and muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'kolkolkolkol', was Ivan.

"Say that again, Comrade, and I will turn your nation to ashes." He said, his smile looking sinister as a shadow passed over his face.

Alfred stood up to the terrifying man. "Lay off, dude. Canada didn't mean it! He was just speaking his mind!"

Ivan raised a lead pipe - seriously, did he keep it in his coat sleeve or something? - and laughed darkly. "You are right, Comrade America. I never did pay you back for the Cold War, _da?_" His smile never faltered as he continued. "I'll invade your country before I invade your helpless brother's, _da?_"

"That's enough, Russia, put the pipe down. I am glad that Adela told me about this, or this might have gotten farther." Ludwig said gruffly.

Ivan turned to Ludwig and I, and his expression turned darker, if that was possible. "The girl told you of this? What do you mean by that?"

Before Ludwig could respond, I jumped in. "Ah, well you see, I have these hunches that are quite accurate, and-"

"Silence." The superpower ordered. "I do not want your meaningless lies. Prepare yourself, Canada, for I shall invade your country very soon."

With that, the country stalked out of the room, Alfred and Matthew still cowering in the corner.

* * *

_Paris, France_

_September 13, 2001_

_10:01 AM_

"What did you say to piss him off so bad?" Arthur asked, taking a sip from his tea-cup. Seriously, I didn't understand how he was so calm. One of the biggest superpowers in the world was about to go to war with another one.

"Well, I might have mentioned that the Cold War wouldn't have happened if he had just given into America in the first place." Matthew said timidly, not looking up from the floor.

"_Mais mon ami_, you know that has been a touchy subject for him for a while now! Why would you even bring it up?" Francis asked, leaning closer to the timid nation.

"I-I don't really know... It was if something passed over me... I didn't realize I had said what was on my mind until America was in front of me and Russia was standing over us."

Could this be what Native America meant? That the person was somehow controlling the countries and making them do things they normally wouldn't?

"Dude, all I know was that a shadow passed over your face and your pupils got all small. You said that, then I sprang in front of you, and Russia attacked. You also had delayed reactions about everything for a while." Alfred said from my left. He seemed just as worried as Matthew was about the situation. I decided that I needed to tell them my dream.

I inhaled a breath, getting the attention of the seven remaining nations. "I have something I need to tell you all."

"What is it, Adela-san?" Kiku asked from the table he was sharing with Ludwig and the Italian man (note to self: get his name later).

I looked up to find the expectant faces of six of the seven nations (the Italian was playing with a cat). "Matthew, Alfred and Ludwig already know parts of it... But basically, I've been contacted by an Ancient."

I explained my first dream as best as I could. Everyone was listening to me, even the Italian. When I had finished explaining, Ludwig nodded. "Then, when we were heading to the room America was in, you were telling me about a second dream?"

I nodded. "It was much like the first one; but this time, Native America told me _why_ the person was targeting me."

"And why would that be?" Arthur asked, setting his tea-cup down. He seemed rather worried during my explanation, his eyebrows becoming more and more furrowed.

"Well... She said it was so the countries would start World War Three."

The room stared at me. I suddenly wanted to curl into a ball and hide for a while. But I knew that wouldn't be possible.

"World War Three...?" Kiku asked, just as stunned as everyone else was.

I nodded. Francis put two fingers to his temples and started to massage them. "I thought it would end at World War Two..."

The room was silent. I suddenly felt bad for telling them this, even though I knew it was for the best. I opened my mouth to apologize, but Alfred pulled me into a tight hug.

"Adela, I'm sorry for not believing in you earlier. I'll call off the war with Afghanistan, I'll tell Bush-y about everything. There won't be another war. I promise." However, his voice sounded unsure and scared, even to me.

"_Hai._ I agree. I will notify China and Taiwan when I return to Japan, and then I will contact the rest of Asia. I will make sure that Asia will not fight another World War."

"Yeah, I'll tell Mexico and Brazil. They'll be cool with spreading the word through the Americas, and I'll ask Philippines to tell Oceania for me." Alfred said, his voice still sounding hollow and unsure.

"I'll tell Northern Europe, if Germany is willing to help me and inform Southern Europe." The German nodded at Arthur's request.

"Ve~ I'll tell big brother to tell his friends in the Middle East about this. They'll want to know." The Italian said happily, as if the subject wasn't preventing another World War.

"_Oui_, I'll tell Seychelles and Africa... But, everyone... What if stopping a war is already too far out of our reach? Russia is hard to sway once he is in action."

At Francis' question, the room settled into a deep despair. I could tell that the countries were thinking the same thing. "Maybe we could bribe him?" Suggested Arthur.

"Dude, that's never going to work. Russia will take the money and attack you once he's done with Canada and I." Alfred said unhappily.

"_Ja_, then he'll come after us for trying to help out America to defend Canada." He turned to the American, who had looked up. "Because we will."

I suddenly felt really bad. I hadn't told anyone this, but they were somehow being influenced through me. I didn't know how, but I just knew it was _my_ fault that this was happening.

Suddenly, a memory raced back to me. My father, his sorrow-filled eyes as he left my mother and I for the last time. The memory felt so familiar... As if I thought of it every day...

I stood up, suddenly not feeling so nauseous. "It's my fault."

The countries stared at me. Matthew was quick to reply to my outburst. "N-no, it was my fault more than anyone else's!"

The room broke out into cries of denial of my claim. No matter what they said, I knew they were just trying to make me feel better. They didn't know. I wouldn't tell them: they would just comfort me more, after all.

"I... Just need some fresh air..." I said lamely. Alfred nodded and led me to a balcony in a room nearby. He left me there, as he must have known I needed some time alone. I walked back into the room once he had left and found some paper and a pen.

I scribbled a quick note in Spanish, knowing that they would have to seek a translator to decode it; this would then give me more time to vanish from them without a trace.

I left it in full view on the table, which I had moved to the middle of the room from the corner. I closed the glass doors behind me. I was now alone on the balcony, and I was feeling more lonely than I had ever felt in my life. Here I was, about to leave a group of people who would risk their lives to keep me safe; and here I was, leaving them for that very reason.

I sighed, then jumped off the balcony, landing with a roll. I ran to one of Francis's cars, rewired it so I could drive it without keys, and started the car.

I got out of the car and looked at the beautiful mansion one last time. I would never forget this place, or any of the people I had met. I would never find out the Italian man's name, I would only know his country's name. I would never get to meet all of Alfred - no, I should call him by his real name: America -'s states, or Canada's provinces. I would never get to punch France for the time he hit on me. I would not get to do any of it; but, it would be worth it if they were all safe.

I got back into the car, and drove into the traffic of Paris, tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

_? POV_

* * *

_?_

_?_

_10:37 AM_

"What do you mean you let her get away?!" Master yelled. The guard flinched at his voice.

"Well, sir, she wired a car and drove away from the house. The countries are just finding out she left." The guard said nervously.

"The plan cannot commence without her. Make sure she is coming here!"

* * *

_America POV_

* * *

_Paris, France_

_September 13, 2001_

_10:48 AM_

"America, you had better go check on her. I haven't heard anything from that room in a while." England said, continuing to write down his plans for the battle that would take place against Russia.

"Sure, dude." I said, getting up and stretching my arms over my head. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

I ran a hand through my hair. England was right; there hadn't been any noises from Adela's room in a while. I walked over to the room, to find nothing more than a note on a table, the glass doors leading to the balcony locked from the outside.

I ran to the table, and grabbed the note. I cursed; the writing was foreign to me, minus a few words that New Mexico had taught me, as it was written in Spanish. However, there was a note at the bottom scribbled in English. It read: _I am sorry. I will miss you all, but it is just too much of a risk._ What in the name of hell was _that_ supposed to mean?!

My head was swimming. This couldn't have been happening. I ran back to the room the others were in and slammed the doors open. Immediately, all eyes were on my panting form. I was well aware that my hair was draping across my face, and that visible tears were rolling down my cheeks. I didn't care: the girl I had grown to know as a friend and guardian was gone.

"America...?" England asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"She's..." A sob escaped my lips as realization finally hit me. "She's gone. She ran away, and the damn note she left is written in Spanish!"

I thrust the note at England, who looked down at it. Having experience with working with Spain in the past, his face immediately recognized the language, just as I had.

"America... No one here can read Spanish... We'll meed to get a translator..."

"Get the damn country for all I care! We need to know what the fucking note says so we can go and find Adela!"

"_Amérique_... Are you sure that Adela wants us to come after her?"

"Who fucking cares? I'm America, god dammit, and I can chase after whoever the hell I want!" I yelled at him. The countries stared at me. My hands curled into fists and I turned and blindly punched a wall, my hand going all the way through to the other side. Why was I so upset over this, damn it?!

"America-san... Call down, we will find Belmonte-san..." Japan reassured me. I looked over to him.

"Japan... I..." I don't know what happened, all I know was that seconds later I was crying on Japan's shoulder, wrapping my arms around him in a bear hug. I didn't care that he blushed and started to calmly tell me to let go.

France walked back into the room. When did he leave...? "Spain said he'll be here in a couple of hours. I suggest we continue with our battle plans for now, _oui?_"

* * *

_Japan POV_

* * *

_Paris, France_

_September 13, 2001_

_15:24 (3:24) PM_

Spain-san arrived two hours later. America-san had fallen asleep in my lap, and France-san and Spain-san then sat down and started deciphering the note from Spanish to French. France-san then would translate it. I think that Adela going missing was making Spain-san quite upset, so he needed help with translations.

They succeeded after about an hour, and France-san stood up. "_D'accord_, well, the note is quite depressing... _Japon_, you might want to wake _Amérique_."

"Dude, France, I've been awake this whole time, just didn't want to get up." America-san said from my lap. I gently pushed him off.

Well, this is the note that France-san read to us...

* * *

_Hello, my dear friends. I would just like to say the following: I am very sorry. I didn't want to leave you behind, especially Alfred, who paid my debts without being asked so. You are a true hero, Alfred, and I admire that._

_There's a reason for me to leave all of you, my new friends, behind. It is as follows: I am causing this war. I think that if I distance myself from you, then perhaps the war will not become a reality._

_So again, I must apologize. I forgot to mention one thing, in my explanation of my dream before, and I hope that it makes you happy. The Ancients have nullified the law which says they can't contact you. Native America told me. I hope this makes you very happy, because that does not mean a lot to me._

_I hope you all will lead happy lives. I would like to say that I'll never see everyone again, because I know that if I do, it will only bring on the destruction of the world in which we live. I hope that this does not happen, so I ask: please do not try to find me. It takes all my willpower to write this letter, so please don't make worse._

_I'm going to miss all of you very deeply, and I would like to see that this was not happening. The world works in mysterious ways, and I guess that it was not the destiny that I stayed with you all._

_Goodbye, my dear family of countries._

_Your Hitwoman, Adela Cecilia Belmonte_

* * *

"Adela..." America-san trailed off, not believing the note.

"Also, my friend has told me that Adela has wired one of my cars and has driven off into Paris. Anyone want to guess where she's headed?" France-san asked us.

"Italy." Someone said.

Spain-san looked grim. He spoke the first English I'd heard from him since September Eleventh. "Exactly."

* * *

_Adela POV_

* * *

I drove the car up to the estate. I had heard before that _this_ was where the mafia's real headquarters was; it wasn't the dingy hotel I had grown up to know it as.

I walked up to the door and knocked. A maid came to the door with a cheerful expression, her eyes closed like a stereotypical Italian's would be.

"I'd like to see the organizational leader of this mafia." I said in a tone that I could not distinguish.

She opened her eyes to look at me, and stepped back a step. She smiled nervously. "Yes, of course."

I followed her inside. I noticed that the door became locked as she lead me farther into the mansion.

She led me to a room on the second floor. "Father is waiting to see you." She said, her voice monotone. She didn't seem like the same cheery maid I'd seen at the door.

I opened the door... To see my father standing behind a desk, looking down at some papers. I don't know _how_ I knew he was my father, I just... did.

The doors closed and locked behind me. I tensed. "Ah, Adela, finally made it, have we?" My father asked, looking up with cold and unforgiving eyes.

"Yes...?" I said, unsure of what he meant.

Suddenly, goons appeared from the shadows and took my coat from me. Then two more appeared with a gag and chloroform. I held my breath as the fabric was thrust against my nose, the gag being tied into my mouth. I could feel more people tying my wrists and ankles together, as the goons holding the fabric to my mouth had forced me to kneel.

I was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. My father smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, dear? Just give in: I need you out of the way of danger so I may start the bloodiest war in history."

This got me to breathe in out of disbelief; but that was a mistake, because the sweet stench filled my nostrils and then I was out like a light.

* * *

**_Ah, another chapter coming to an end! And at a very important cliff-hanger, too. Sorry about that, by the way. I'm typing this up very late (or is it early...?), so there's probably going to be some mistakes in there. Point them out if you find any!_**

**_Translations:_**

**_Mais mon ami: But my friend (French)_**

**_D'accord: Okay (French)_**

**_Also, the scene with the translating between the three languages (Adela's note). Confusing? If so, PM me. I had to think it over myself, as it was a hard concept to grasp. But I wanted Spain there, so I found a way. ( :D )_**

**_Guys, guess what? My other story, The Dictatorships, has gotten more reviews! And it has less chapters! I think that just isn't fair, right? this story should have more, as it's been up longer. Don'cha think?_**

**_I think that's just about it, everyone! Have a nice night! (Technically morning...)_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	9. My Dream Man!

_**Welcome to the latest chapter of The Hitwoman! Everyone, enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: violence**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia**_

_**Song of the Chapter: White Flag by Dido (this song reminds me of Italy :D)**_

* * *

**~~ Time Jump ~~**

* * *

_America POV_

* * *

_Washington, DC_

_January 31, 2002_

_?_

I stroked the fur of my blanket softly. Adela had left months - I think - ago, and I hadn't been the same since she had left, and the world was starting to notice.

Outside of my doorstep, there were baskets filled with all kinds of native foods from different countries. I hadn't touched any them. In fact, the only food that I would accept would be either pizza or ice cream, mostly ice cream.

Countries had tried to reach me through the web, my phone, and through my government. However, I had abandoned all of them. My states avoided me, Delaware keeping them at bay with some excuse. England had even visited, but I had simply turned towards the wall and ignored everything he said. However, today, they sent my one weakness: information about Adela with the only person I would react to: my brother, Canada.

My brother walked into my room and turned on the light, then sat on the edge of my bed as I absently stroked my blanket. The months of this kind of behavior had worn on my body: I was thinner than was healthy, my skin wasn't as tanned as it normally was, but pale, and I'm sure that my eyes were lacking of any emotion other than sadness and loss.

"Hello brother. How have you been feeling?" Why did he keep asking that question? One look at me and anyone would know that I indeed _wasn't_ okay, in any manner. I don't even know why I felt the need to mope around: Adela was, after all, just my bodyguard. Right...?

"Well, even if you aren't feeling better, I have some news that might cheer you up. It's about Adela."

My head perked up. I don't know why, but I always perk up when I hear good news about her. I guess I miss her more than I think.

My brother chuckled. "We found out where she is, and we also found out that she went there willingly, but has been kept there for some reason." The first part was good, but the second part wasn't. Adela was... Being held captive? Why?

"Also... Do you want the bad news, America?"

I turned over for the first time in hours and looked up at him. I spoke for the first time since the day Adela left. "Yes."

Canada looked surprised to see that I talked, and he smiled. "Well... It's really bad... Five other countries have declared war on you, and two of them are coming here soon."

I shrugged. "Depending on who they are, I can take them. Who are they?"

"Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Syria and Palestine."

"I can take all of them."

"Not in your current state. Russia has offered to shelter you if you need it, and in this situation you do."

"Canada-"

"I am sorry, America, but you can't defend yourself anymore. Not when you have barely eaten and barely interacted with the world!"

I smiled. "I wasn't going to deny that, or say that I could take them... I was going to say thanks."

The shy country smiled and stood up. "Let's get you over to Russia's, then."

* * *

_Adela POV_

* * *

_?, Italy_

___January 31, 2002_

_16:31 (4:31) PM_

I sighed and pushed the knight to the space I wanted. "Check mate." I said lazily.

The guard sighed and smiled. "Adela, you have gotten good at this game! I only taught it to you a couple of days ago!"

"Can I go now? I already promised not to interact with the bad men and all of that." I mumbled the last part, moving my pieces back to their proper places as the man across from me did so.

"Sorry, Adela, you know your father won't let you off easily."

"He needs to, though. I'm not his little girl anymore: I'm eighteen, for crying out loud!"

For some reason, I just felt at ease around this man... I didn't know why. He had curly brown hair, tanned skin that suggested he worked in the sun before my father hired him, sparkling green eyes, and the accent he talked with suggested that he was from Spanish decent. His name was Anton.

"Adela, you know he cares deeply for you, as do I."

I smiled at his caring expression; he was like a second father to me, after all, since I never saw my _real_ father. "I know, Anton... It's just... I-"

"Shhhh. Someone is coming. Hide behind the bed." He said, glaring at the door.

I did as I was told, knowing Anton's senses were good at sensing danger. He opened the door and I peeked over the bed, the pillows hiding my face from view.

"Yo, Spain, we're here to get Adela!" Said a loud and obnoxious albino man with a strong German accent. He had silver hair and red eyes, and he was wearing a blue German military suit. Who was Spain, though?

"Shhhh, Prussia, not so loud." Anton said quietly, not looking back at me.

He pushed the German out into the hall, just as I heard another accented voice say, "_Ohonhonhon~_ Spain, how have you been doing these past few months?"

The door closed. I hurried to the wall I saw Antonio push the German towards. I immediately heard their conversation:

"What are you guys doing here? I'm still trying to break the spell he has placed on her! I said three months!" Anton said. Was he talking about me?

"Ah, _mais mon ami_, it _has_ been three months. We held off telling America as long as possible, but he has gotten worse by the day! Canada said he told him yesterday, and that they are now safely at Russia's place." The other man said. Hearing him speak more, I placed his accent as a French accent.

"_Ja_, and now America is getting better. Fast. He vowed that if he will get better in two days, then he will come after Adela."

Anton sighed, obviously relieved. "_Sí_, well that's good and bad. America is well enough to demand whatever he wants again, but now I have less time to break the spell." Why did they keep using country names? Were they nicknames or something?

"_Mon ami_, can't you just outright _tell_ her?" The Frenchman asked.

"No, for her, it will hurt like hell. All of the memories her father hid deep inside her brain will resurface all at once: it won't be pretty, either. Yesterday, she told me she had a dream about a tall man with a bomber jacket and dirty blonde hair with glasses. Who do you think that might be?" He asked sarcastically. I was angered by this: I told Anton not to tell anyone about that dream!

"Does she at least know her past? About you?"

"No... And it hurts me not to tell her about it, also. _Sí_, she thinks that I am just a friendly guard that has nothing better to do with his life than entertain her... But- It's..." From what I could hear, Anton had started to cry.

"There, there, _mon ami!_ It will all be over soon..." The Frenchman said. I felt like I knew that voice from somewhere... Maybe when my dad had special conferences with foreigners? I tuned back into the conversation because I had tuned out for a little while thinking about the man's familiar voice.

"Ok... Yeah, let's go... I will feel bad for her, but it is only fair." Anton said.

The door opened and I turned to face a teary-eyed Anton, still in his guard suit, the German with the blue military outfit, and a man with long, blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue tail coat and red pants.

"Ah, Adela, so good to see you again!" The Frenchman said, running up and kissing my hand. I pushed him away, and I suddenly had a strange case of déjà vu.

"_Ja_, is this her? _Bruder_ said that she was hot, and he was _sooooo_ right." The German said, looking me up and down.

"I doubt _Allemande_ said anything like that." The Frenchman said, chuckling.

Anton looked at me, ignoring the other two men. "Adela? I have something to confess."

"What is it, Anton?" I asked, my voice excited: I wanted to know who these men were.

The German snickered. "Nice cover, _Anton_."

Anton ignored him while he and the Frenchman laughed. "Adela, I... My name isn't Anton."

I laughed, expecting what he said to be a joke; the two other men stopped laughing as I did. "Good one, Anton. Are those your friends?"

Anton didn't laugh. "I'm serious, Adela. My human name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo." I could sense that he was being truthful, but I didn't believe him. Plus, he said 'human name' as if he wasn't human. "Let's sit, shall we?" He suggested.

We sat at out chess table, the two other men sitting on my bed. After an awkward silence, I sighed. "If that's true, then what do you mean by 'human'?"

"I am a country, not a human. People like me, we personify countries-"

I chuckled softly, cutting him off. I felt like I had heard this somewhere before, but I brushed it off. "Yeah, okay. Then what are you?" I asked sarcastically.

Anton - Antonio? - smiled sadly, expecting my reaction. "My official name is the Kingdom of Spain, but I just go by Spain."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, _Spain,_" I said this sarcastically, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because you already knew this Adela. Your father made you take a potion that pushed everything you knew about us to the back of your mind. We need you to remember those memories."

"Pfft, ok." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the wall, where my father had put a call-y thingy. "Tell that to the people at the insane asylum."

I pushed the button before the other people could object. "Father, Anton is insane and he brought some of his insane friends into my room. Please come dispose of them."

The reply came back nearly immediately. "Yes honey, anything for your safety."

I looked at Anton sadly. "Sorry Anton, I'll miss our games of chess."

The German was glaring at me. "Three months with this guy as your only company and_ this _is what you do to him when he tries to help you?"

His words stung me, but I didn't show it. I kept my bored expression. Anton cut off the German from saying more. "Enough. Adela, how do you not remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're obviously crazy."

"Ah, _mais mademoiselle_, he is not. _You_ are the one that is crazy, though it is not your fault, because you don't believe the obvious truth."

I rolled my eyes just as the guards flooded my room. The three men didn't resist, except the German, but he was easily overpowered. The guards held the three men in front of me, kneeling and helpless.

I looked at the head guard, confused. "I thought Father was going to take care of these men."

"No, Mistress Adela. Your father has given me strict orders to let you handle them how you would best wish it."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, for taking care of punishments wasn't my strong point. Sometimes I hated my father. "I refuse. You may take care of them."

I turned, and the German decided to speak. "Oh, is the little girl too afraid to take care of three men that can't resist her?" He asked mockingly.

I turned on my heel. My eyes flashed in sudden anger. At everything: my over-commanding father, Anton lying to me, then lying about _why_ he lied, and most of all, this German.

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met!" I yelled at him. "You act like a complete idiot, and you always think that everyone is below you! Why you decide to act like this, I don't know... but... You just don't deserve to be related to Ludwig!"

The three men stared at me, and I panted. I was still angry, and I opened my mouth to yell at this damn German some more. Anton interrupted me.

"You remembered something that I hadn't told you!" He said excitedly. The head guard looked from me to the three men with a confused expression.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you definitely told me about Ludwig. I remember you and-"

My mind went blank. I tried to remember the name I had just been about to say, but it was like someone had flipped a switch and now I couldn't remember them. All I remembered was that their name started with an 'L'.

Anton sighed. "_Sí_, there's still that little detail."

"What do you mean?" The Frenchman demanded, who looked disappointed for some reason.

"It's complicated, _mi amigo_, I'll tell you and America both. Prussia, could you-?"

"Say no more! The awesome me will take care of this!" Within seconds of the man saying that, all the guards were on the floor and the three men were exiting my room.

Anton - I guess he had proved himself to be Antonio by now - stopped and looked sadly over at me. "We will be back, Adela. _Lo prometo_."

He closed the door behind him, leaving me to dread about what would happen when my father found out about what happened.

* * *

_Italy_

_February 2, 2002_

_7:04 AM_

I sat in the chair, looking at my feet. My father was standing over me, looking down at me disapprovingly. It had been two days since Antonio had left with the German and the Frenchman, and I couldn't stop thinking about how someone was supposed to come here if he had gotten better.

"Well? Do you have an answer for me today?" He asked, attempting to glare at me through my bangs, which were hanging across my face.

"No, sir." I said, not looking up. I didn't want to tell him what Antonio thought was right, he would just tell me I was crazy and lock me in my room. I didn't believe it myself, but I didn't want to get locked in my room again.

"Are you sure about your answer?" He asked, not impressed with my attempt to slide around his gaze. He reached across his desk and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Yes, sir." I said, looking at the bridge of his nose instead of his eyes. He let go of my chin with a huff of annoyance.

"Fine. I'll send a maid to fetch you for dinner at five, on the dot. Don't you _dare_ be late. You hear me, young lady?" He asked, obviously ticked off at my answer.

I got up and left. I hoped that the man had not gotten better.

* * *

_America POV_

* * *

_Moscow, Russia_

_February 2, 2002_

_10:56 AM_

"Today's the day." I said, smiling at myself in the mirror. I had come to terms with my feelings during the rehabilitation, and I had found that I had a crush on Adela. "Today is the day I finally get to see her again."

Over the past two days, I had worked and ate harder than I ever had before. My body weight had gone back to its normal weight, and even my skin was turning to its usual tan shade. Russia had said that I would indeed meet my intended goal by today, and he had been right.

I smiled one last time at myself, then walked out of the small bathroom. Russia had been sitting on my bed, and I immediately hoped he hadn't heard what I said.

"Russia, have they returned yet?" I asked, eager for information.

"_Da._ They wish to see you." He said, his childish smile as creepy as ever. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Russia. For everything."

"You are now in debt to me, _da?_ Make sure to remember that." He said happily. If I hadn't been in such a good mood, I would have regretted thanking him.

I smiled and gave a thumbs up. I then rushed out of the room and ran through the halls of Russia's home.

It didn't look very big on the outside, but his house was very easy to get lost in. So, making sure to take all of the right turns, I finally found my way to the foyer, where the Bad Touch Trio were waiting, presumably for me.

"America! You look a lot better than when I last saw you, _mi amigo!_" Spain said, smiling up at me. I returned his smile and sat on one of Russia's many couches.

"_Oui_, you could say that those months had never even happened the way you look now!" France said, taking a sip of wine after he said it.

"_Ja_. Most impressive, when you focus on something, you can definitely do it." Prussia said, the only one of the trio with beer instead of wine.

"Thanks guys. Russia said you needed to talk to me?" I asked, quick to get to the point.

"_Oui_. Spain... Has found some bad news while watching over Adela..." France said, placing his wine down onto the table.

"What? What did you find?" I asked as the mood in the room changed around me. It seemed I was the only cheery person left in it.

"Adela is under a spell that is keeping her from remembering anything from the last year. Her father placed it on her, and now he is ruling over her and letting her have no free will of her own."

I stared at the Spaniard. "What?"

He ignored me and continued to stare at the ground. "I found that out when I infiltrated her father's mansion. My job description was to basically keep her from running off and to keep her from remembering anything. Now, he didn't know I was a country, so when I reacted by immediately resigned, he must have gotten the wrong idea. He tried to keep me from going by raising my pay and offering to tell me what I was keeping from her. I agreed, he told me to keep her away from the countries, and I told France and Prussia to give me three months to break the spell.

"Only recently, however, have I made any progress at all. I dropped hints about her debt to you, and about how Canadians are really shy, but she would just give me a blank look and I'd tell her I was kidding. That went on for a while, until one day, it all changed.

"Adela came to me, her most trusted guard. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, so I asked her what was wrong. She told me that she had just had a dream about a handsome man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that wore glasses on his face and a brown bomber jacket over military clothes. She told me that she felt guilty in the dream, but when she had awaken, she didn't know why she had felt guilty."

Guilty? So... "Could that be about the note she left when she ran away?"

Spain nodded. "I think so. Anyway, I was really happy, because this was progress on the spell. She remembered you, America, from before the spell. I got really excited and asked who she thought the man was, but she said she had no idea."

My heart deflated a little. This spell was really powerful, I didn't think anyone could forget me or Spain easily if they tried.

"But... Then, when France and Prussia came two days ago to collect Adela and I, well..."

"She yelled at me." Prussia stated. "And it was not pleasant in the slightest way."

"No, probably not, but she said that Prussia didn't deserve to be Ludwig's brother."

I didn't see the significance. "So...?"

"I hadn't called _bruder_ by his name, so she had remembered it by herself." Prussia said, rolling his eyes at my ignorance.

I ignored him, as Spain had spoken up again. "_Sí_, and I hadn't mentioned the name either. Which means she remembered it on her own. America, what I'm trying to say is-"

"You want me to restore her memories, then help her take down her father before he starts the next World War." The pieces all clicked together.

"_Oui, mon ami_." France said, looking worried. "_Mais_... Do you really want to go?"

"_Ja_, it won't be an easy task." Prussia said, his smirk gone even from his red eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. I have waited too long to see Adela again. Take me to the mansion."

France smiled and stood up. "Ah, _vrai l'amour! C'est très magnifique!_"

Spain smiled at what France said, but interrupted me when I was about to ask what he said. "Let's go to Italy's place, then. America, as much as I hate to say it... We're counting on you."

* * *

_Adela POV_

* * *

_Italy_

_February 2, 2002_

_13:43 (1:43) PM_

I sighed and threw the ball at the window. Nope, it bounced back. Again, for the fiftieth time. I raised my arm to throw it again.

"Stop making such a ruckus. I _am_ working here!" My father yelled from the wall. Or, should I say, he yelled from the device on the wall. I sighed, then put the ball down.

Now what could I do...? Hmmm... I walked to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I picked up my razor - no, I wasn't going to hurt myself - and walked back out into my room. I took my curtains and started to shred them. If I could break the window, they would make a great rope ladder.

I started to tie. The knots would have to hold, so I made sure to tie them a couple extra times. I tested them by climbing up onto my chandelier. It worked, and I felt accomplished.

I jumped down. Now, to break the window. How would I do that without making noise, though? Hmmmm...

My question was never answered, however, because my door slammed open. I turned, curtain rope still in my hand, to find the man from my dreams standing there, panting heavily.

* * *

_****__**Okay guys, here's a little bit of bad news: I'm putting this story, as well as my other story, The Dictatorships, on a short hiatus. I'm going off to a two-week summer camp (even though it's **_******really**_****__** only eleven days) and I'll be out of internet access. In fact, electronics aren't even allowed at the camp. I'll probably write some while I'm there, though, so you can expect some more chapters on the Fourth of July or the day after. Sorry about this, guys!**_

_**Note:**_

_**Sorry if you couldn't read what Prussia was saying. I tried to put a German accent into the words, and I think it turned out pretty accurate. PM me if you need help with it.**_

_**Translations:**_

_****__mais: but (French)_

_****__mais mademoiselle_: but miss (French)

_**mi amigo/mon ami: my friend (Spanish, French)**_

_****__lo prometo_: I promise (Spanish)

_****__Sí_/Oui/Ja/Da: Yes (Spanish, French, German, Russian)

_**bruder: brother (German)**_

_**Ah, **__vrai l'amour! C'est très magnifique!: Ah, true love! It's magnificent! (French)_

_**Thanks for all of the support I've been getting from everyone! If you want to read more from me while I'm gone, go and check out my other story! (*hits self for self advertising*) Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter!**_

_****__**Also, I'm thinking of posting a one-shot and some more stories soon. I might post some tomorrow, so keep an eye out for them!**_ (gah, more self advertising!)

_**That's it from me, everyone!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	10. A Movie-Worthy Escape

_**Welcome to the last chapter of The Hitwoman! I hope everyone enjoys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia, and I still only own Adela (and now her father!)**_

_**Warnings: language, breaking of innocent windows**_

_**Song of the Chapter:**__** Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**_

* * *

_America POV_

* * *

_Italy_

_February 2, 2002_

_13:43 (1:43) PM_

I looked at her, she had changed so much since the last time I had seen her. She wore an elegant pink and white dress that was _way_ too frilly on her. It also looked like she was wearing a corset, and the dress draped all the way to the floor. It swished around her form as she turned to face me. I suspected it was something girls wore in England's Victorian era.

Her beautiful face... Oh, how I had missed that face. Her soft green eyes, and her hair that curled in just the right places... Oh, she was so beautiful.

"You're..." She said, clutching the thing she was holding - was that a curtain rope? - tighter to her chest. The action was just so... Girly. It wasn't like her, I didn't like how she did it so naturally.

I looked behind me, and found guards starting up the steps. I cursed. I turned back to Adela, who wasn't herself. "Can I hide in here?"

She nodded, out of breath. I closed the doors behind me. She pointed to the bed, and I jumped under it. Just in time, for the guards swarmed her room just as I disappeared from sight.

"Mistress Adela, did anyone happen to come into your room?" A guy that was _way_ too serious asked her, kneeling on one knee.

She shook her head, and looked slightly scared. Damn, was she good at acting. Wait... she was acting, right...? "Where are they? Are they dangerous?" Her voice even hitched as if she were scared. Adorable.

"No, Mistress Adela. We will catch him and make sure he doesn't hurt you." They stormed out, and they closed the door softly behind them.

Adela turned to me. "It's safe now. They aren't allowed to talk to me right now, so they won't be back. You can come out."

I got up from under the bed. I brushed myself off, and gave her the goofy grin I used to give her. "Thanks for saving my ass back there. I appreciate it."

"Why do I know you?" She asked, not acknowledging my thanks. She had turned to the window, just like I had walked in on her doing.

"You really don't remember?" I asked. I had prepared myself for this, but actually hearing it made my heart break into little pieces.

"No. But... You just seem familiar. I feel like I should be thanking you for something, but that I should also be pushing you out of the door. Do you know why I want to do these things?!" She asked, her voice taking on a slight tone of desperation.

I looked at her, then looked at the window. I ran a hand through my hair, making it messier. "Depends if you'll believe me or not, ya know?"

She came up pushed me into a sitting position on her bed. She sat next to me. "Please, tell me. I'll try to understand as best as I can."

I cursed myself. How could I refuse that voice? "Ok, well... How to explain this...?"

"You were a Hitwoman. You killed people for hire, and your target was me. It all started on August 31, 2001. You tried to kill me with poison, put it in everything I was supposed to eat: my hamburgers, my fries, even my Coke. However, it was a failed attempt, because I gave some of the food to my... kid... And he dropped over, dead." 'Except he came back to life the next day because he can't die.' I added in my head.

She looked guilty, but I continued before she could apologize. "Then, the next day, I was walking with my brother in a park by my house, and my brother pushed me out of the way as an arrow zipped by my head. I looked back where the arrow had come from, but you were already gone. My brother said, after I had told him about the poison, that from then on I needed my friend to walk with me at all times. So, my friend flew in from Japan and he started acting like my personal bodyguard.

"Then, you must have seemed to get angst-y, because you boarded the exact plane that I did when I went on a... trip. To England. My friend told me that we should split up so he could catch the attempted murderer without them knowing.

"You attacked me at the edge of the park when I had stopped for a cigarette. I probably would have died if my friend hadn't knocked you out with his katana."

She looked so guilty, all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and tell her it wasn't her fault. But I had to continue my story, she might remember it if I told her about her life as my guard.

I smiled and leaned back onto the bed. I put my hands under my head. "Well, then I took you back to DC and had some investigators interrogate you. After a day, though, all of my investigators had interrogated you and had gotten nothing on you. The last investigator had called you a cocky bitch and that I should deal with you instead of making him do it. I agreed with him, and the next day I came to your cell.

"You were asleep when I arrived. I gently woke you up, and I found that you had a Spanish accent and that you looked a lot like my _other_ friend. I had walked to the guards and gave them specific instructions _not_ to come inside the cell unless I asked of it. Then, I had noticed you watching me, and I asked you if I could ask some questions.

"You had shrugged. I came over and asked you if you really wanted to be a Hitwoman and a bunch of other questions. You said no, and I offered to hire you as my bodyguard."

She interrupted me. "Wait, me? As a bodyguard? But I'm just a girl who can't so much as throw a knife correctly."

I smiled and took out a switchblade from my pocket. Her eyes widened, but then they widened more when I took her hand and placed the knife in her hand. "Show me that you can't."

"Why?" She asked, looking down at the blade

"Because I know you can, Adela." I said, my voice softening a tad. She looked uncertainly at me, then stood and looked for a target. She found it: a poster of some Italian band.

She threw it, and she turned away. I watched as the knife impaled the man's eye: right in the pupil. "How did I do? I was aiming for his pupil." She said, hiding her face behind her bangs. I turned her chin towards the poster.

She didn't answer, or even react. She just sat back onto the bed and stared at her lap. After a while, she sighed. "Anton... Antonio, I mean... He said something about America coming here in two days if he got better and rescuing me." She looked up, and her eyes locked with mine. "But you can't possibly the country of America... Right?"

I smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Then wait... Who are your friends? Can you die? Who was your kid? Did he really die? If he did, I'm sorry. Is Antonio really Spain?" She looked like she wanted to ask more, but I cut her off.

"My friends that I talked about in my little explanation earlier were Japan and Spain. You look a lot like Spain. My brother is Canada. About dying... It's complicated. My kid was Washington, one of my states. Yes, she really did die. She came back to life, though. And yes, Antonio really is The Kingdom of Spain."

She stared at me, then she clutched her stomach. "Ahh... He was right!" Spain had told me about this. He had told me that if something clicked in her head, all of her memories would flood back into my head at once. I wrapped my arms around her and placed her on my lap. She had started to cry.

We sat the for a while, her crying into my shoulder, and me murmuring comforting things into her hair. Eventually, though, a knock on the door interrupted us. I tensed.

A man opened the door. He stopped and stared at us. He was the spitting image of Spain, except his hair wasn't curly and his eyes were brown. He wore a tan suit, and he had looked irritated when he had walked into the room. Now, his face was wiped from emotion, and I couldn't tell if he was angry.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" He asked, looking straight at me. I tried to keep my head buried in Adela's hair, but he gasped anyway. I looked up, revealing my face fully. He growled.

"Get away from her! You have no right to take her away from me again!" He yelled, his face turning the color of a tomato.

Adela sniffled, and my sadness suddenly turned to anger. What right did this man have to hurt Adela and cause her so much pain? What right allowed him to start another war?!

I stood up, putting Adela on the bed behind me. I stood again, my anger growing more as I looked down at the man - he was shorter than I had originally thought. "What right do you have to demand that?"

His face twisted into a frown. "I am her father. I am only looking out for her best interests."

"Alfred! Don't hurt him, he's my Dad, after all!" Adela said from the bed. Her memories were back.

I felt my eyes darken. I recalled something from my childhood. "'Any man can be a father, but it takes a special man to be a Dad.' That's what my mother once told me when I was young. Only now do I see what she meant when she said that." I said.

Adela was silent, and her father growled again. "Get out of here, retched country! Once I find out which one you are, I'll make your life a living hell!"

My eyes narrowed. A mortal was telling me this? Me, of all the countries of the world? I smiled. "Alfred, don't you dare." Adela warned me, her old self coming back into her voice.

She made me hesitate. This was a mistake, because her father suddenly figured it out. "Alfred? As in Alfred F. Jones, the United States?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I stuffed my hands into my pockets to look for my switchblade. I didn't find it, then I remembered about the poster. I looked at the poster. Right, still in the man's eye. I looked back to the man in front of me, who was practically shaking in anger.

"You're the one who kidnapped my daughter, then paid my company to let her go. You're the one that led her into the world of you... monsters!"

I stared at him. No response from me. Adela stood up and got in front of me, her dress swishing around my legs. "Father, don't hurt him! He's my friend!"

I saw his eyes soften. "Adela, this man isn't the man you have come to know and love. He has fought in numerous wars, killed humans like us! While doing so, I bet he didn't even think twice! This man is nothing more than a monster in a human's skin!"

For a scary moment, Adela hesitated. She turned around to me. I looked down at her. "Alfred... Is, is that true?" Her eyes were on the brink of tears.

It was true, except for the part about not thinking twice. I always thought twice, but my people's feelings pushed me to kill. Kill, the thing that I hated to do most. I looked away from Adela's eyes. Every war my country had fought in, I was in. I had killed so many more humans than I could count. I regretted it, too.

Adela looked back at her father. "I don't believe it. I remember when Antonio explained to me about how the personifications think. If their people's feelings are strong enough, than they have no choice but to believe those feelings, too."

I stared at her head. How had she remembered that detail? I looked up to her father, who was glaring at me harshly. "You. You turned her against me. Your country will pay deeply for this! Just you wait! Or, should I make your states suffer first?"

My eyes widened. I clenched my fists. I pushed past Adela. I took the man, who now had a look of fear on his face, into my fist. I lifted him up to my eye level. "Don't you _dare_ hurt one of my states, you god damned bastard! They're still recovering from 9/11!"

His eyes lidded over in amusement. "Ah, the little attack I planned to get you to attack Afghanistan? Too bad, that attack didn't work, so I have to do another attack, won't I?"

My grip tightened on his shirt, and his face flashed back to fear. Adela placed a hand on my arm. "Alfred, stop. Get out of here, leave me. I'll be fine, but you need to go and warn the world."

Instead of doing that, I dropped her father onto the floor, and grabbed her wrist. She was about to protest, when I picked her up - bridal style. I ran towards the window.

Her father had recovered and stood up. "Guards! Get them! I want my daughter alive!"

Just as the men were storming the room, I jumped, turning slightly so that my back was facing the window. The glass easily broke under the pressure I had applied on it.

I landed with a neat roll, like the ones in spy movies. I got up and put Adela on the ground. I grabbed her hand and started to run through the lawns. Sirens blared behind us, but all I was focused on was the black van that had pulled up at the edge of the property.

A certain Italian was cussing at me to hurry up, and then I was there, in the back of the van, Adela closing the doors behind us.

Immediately, the engine got gunned and the van started rolling away. Adela sat down beside me and put her head on my shoulder. I was glad it was dark, or she might have noticed the blush that crept up my neck and settled into my cheeks.

"Thanks for helping me to remember, Alfred. I-I'm sorry..." She said, obviously attempting to hold back tears. "There's going to be another war now, and it's going to be all my fault! B-but..." She sniffled. "At least I can fight back with everyone..."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. "I'm just glad that you're willing to fight back with us." I felt wetness starting to spill from her cheeks. "Shhh. Don't cry, it's not your fault. All you can do is do as much as you can to help us stop your father. Okay?"

She sniffled and nodded against my shoulder. "Yeah. Let's bring him down. Together."

* * *

_**Awwwwww! Touching moment! So originally, I hadn't meant for this fic to be so short, or have an AmericaXOC pairing, but I couldn't help it. There had to be a reason why America went into such a big depression, and a crush was really the only logical answer.**_

_**Moving on, it's over! The Hitwoman is finished! Now, before you ask, yes. I do have a sequel planned for this. I planned it from the beginning, but I thought this one would be longer than the sequel, but now I'm thinking that it should be the other way around. I don't really know what the sequel's name is going to be yet, though it's going to be something about wars (as the main plot will be a war). Keep an eye out for it, and I'll put something in my other stories when I'm ready to post it.**_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this story, though I suspect most people won't like the giant cliffhanger I'm leaving it at. This is my first completed multi-chapter fanfic! Memories...**_

_**Anyway, I guess I'll leave it at that. Thanks so much for reading and following and reviewing! It meant so much to me, and it'll keep me writing. You can check out my other stories (The Dictatorships, The New America, and Kings, Queens and Conspiracies), as I'll be updating those a lot. That's it from me, everyone!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	11. A Preview Without a Title

_**I'm back with inspiration for the sequel! I rpomised I'd be back, and here I am! Hahaha!**_

_***cough* Eh-hem. Anyway, I have a preview of the sequel for you guys. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only Adela and this (slightly insane) OC**_

_**Warnings: slight insanity, suggestions of attempted murder, mentions of blood, mentions of murder**_

_**Song of the Chapter: The Woman I Love by Jason Mraz**_

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

_April 5, 2002_

_15:56 (3:56) PM_

He crouched low to the ground. He couldn't help but smile, yet again; after all, he was back in his element! The thrill, the energy, the _blood_!

He was grateful to Father for letting him hunt this girl down. After all, he had failed at killing a target one time before. If he ever saw Ludwig Beilschmidt again, it would be too soon.

He shook those thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand: killing the traitor.

It had been quite easy to get into the government building. Surprisingly, there seemed to be only one meeting going on in the entire building; so naturally, it was the meeting where his target was.

He slipped around the halls, sliding into shadows the moment a guard passed. Unlike most assassins, he knew the value of duck-and-cover.

He had reached his goal with little trouble. He smirked, then used footholds in the wall to climb up to the ventilation shaft. He used a paper clip to unscrew it, then slipped in, placing the grate back where it was supposed to be.

He easily maneuvered to the next ventilation grate, and looked down into it.

He smirked, finding his target almost immediately. A girl from Spanish decent, with beautiful green eyes and excellent curves. She was wearing her normal trench coat and black clothes with combat boots.

He smirked, then started to unscrew the grate. A voice was talking down below, a loud and exuberant one, when another voice cut him off.

He stopped cold. He knew that voice. He looked back down into the grate, and saw that his target and the exuberant man were not the only people in the room. In fact, there was seven other people in the room with them.

His heart stopped. There was the Italian that had almost killed him for stabbing Ludwig. There was the Japanese man that had stalked him for ages, even after he had failed to kill Ludwig.

And there, in the middle of both of them, yelling loudly, was his former target.

* * *

**_So, I'm having a slight problem. Actually, more than slight. I can't decide on a title for a sequel to The Hitwoman._**

**_Scratch that. I can't think of a title._**

**_If you guys could think of a title for me, then I'd have the new story up in a couple days! I'm already nearly done with the first chapter (yay~! AdelaXAmerica feels~!), so what I really need is an idea for a title. Any suggestions?_**

**_Thanks for reading! This will be the last chapter on this story, sadly... But this is a preview! Send me suggestions, please~!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


End file.
